Revenge on an Angel
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Kris takes an unexpected and Un-Kris like spill on her surfboard during one of Jill's home visits. The Angels 1st think it's just an accident.But after a delivery to the office they start to think there is more to it;and is Kris the target?
1. Wipe Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

Sept 5, 2009

~~~ CA ~~~~ CA ~~~ CA ~~~~CA

He sat in his office outside of LA in a warehouse near the water. He watched every man and every step they took as the cargo was loaded on board.

"Everything is ready boss."

"Is it?"

"Yes and your little problem will be taken care of this afternoon."

He didn't even look at the man before him but a picture in his hand instead. The article telling him everything he needed to know. "Just make sure it is taken care of. I don't need any complications this time."

After the man left he ran his finger over the picture of the young then police officer. "This time Ms. Munroe, I will not be a fool."

~~~ CA ~~~~ CA ~~~ CA ~~~~CA

Jill Munroe sat on the beach house balcony over looking the beach as her younger sister Kris made her way towards the water's edge with her surfboard.

She had been home most of the off season of racing, but knew in the next couple of weeks, if not sooner, she would have to head back to Europe to start another racing season.

She had been enjoying her time off and just spending time with her sister and her dear friends Kelly and Sabrina.

She turned her head as she heard the car pull in along beside the house and heard the laughter of the same friends she was just thinking of.

"Hey what are you doing up here? I thought you would be down there with Kris cutting a wave or whatever it is she calls it." Sabrina laughed.

"I was waiting for you two." Jill replied as she then started down the stairs that led out to the sandy beach. "Come on hurry up, she is going to get the best wave without us."

As the three friends made there way closer to the shore, Kris paddled her way out to the surf waiting for the right wave as she watched her family on the beach.

Jill stood with her own board and started for the water, "Come on you guys."

"No way, you two are crazy enough for all four of us." Sabrina replied back.

"Nah, Kris is the crazy one, I just go along for the ride. Besides, she has always been better at this them me."" Jill smiled back laughing at her friends as she started in the water towards her sister.

Kelly looked at Jill and then Kris, "They are both nuts aren't they?"

"It's a California thing Kel we'll never understand it." She laughed as Jill got closer out towards Kris.

Jill swam out and sat in beside her sister. "Well lil sis. Shall we show those party poopers what having fun in California really means?"

"Absolutely." Kris smiled as she saw her wave coming in behind them

"Bets you whip out before me." Jill laughed as she saw the same wave as her sister.

"Not in this lifetime big sis." Kris smiled as she lay on her board and started to paddle as the wave crested at just the right moment.

Jill laughed at her sister, knowing that the younger Munroe was by far the better surfer. That was one sport that Kris excelled in over Jill.

Kelly and Sabrina sat on the sand watching their two friends expertly get up on their surf boards and ride the wave back towards them.

"They are good aren't they?" Kelly commented watching her friends

"Yeah, and you wouldn't get me out on one of those things for anything." Sabrina agreed but made it clear she wasn't going to try it.

"I thought you said you were going to try?" Kelly looked over at Sabrina.

"No way. I can't balance like that on land, let alone on a board that is on water moving like that, are you crazy, look at them. Kris is going like 50 miles an hour on that thing."

Kelly couldn't argue with her friend as she watched Jill and Kris draw closer. She wasn't sure really what happened as the next thing she saw was Kris lose her balance and her and the board crashed under the pounding wave. "Kris!"

Sabrina seeing too what had happened rushed to her feet and ran towards the water.

They both saw Jill quickly get of her standing position and sat on her board as the wave crashed over top of her.

"JILL!" they both cried out now fearing both their friends where hurt.

Jill quickly emerged from under the surface still with her board under her. She quickly grabbed hold of the strap on her ankle, released it and slipped off her board and into the churning water, after her sister.

Kelly and Sabrina started into the water as Jill surfaced once before disappearing again. They shared a panic look before seeing Jill once again surface, this time holding Kris in her arms.

Getting her sister positioned onto her surfboard, that was still attached to Kris' ankle, Jill made her way into the shore, pausing now and again to give her sister mouth to mouth. .

Sabrina and Kelly met her and helped get Kris to the beach and quickly the two friends started CPR on their younger friend, as her sister sat beside her.

Jill let out the breath, she didn't even know she was holding, when her sister took in a gulp of air and coughed up water.

"Take it easy Kris." Kelly said as she rolled her young friend on to her side helping to get the water out of her lungs.

A few minutes later a couple of the lifeguards down the each pulled up in their truck and jumped out.

"She ok?"

Jill looked up and gave them a worried smile. "I think so."

One of the lifeguards sat in beside Kris; "You were doing great till you caught that edge."

"Yeah. Not one of my better dismounts." She said as she coughed again still spitting up a bit of water.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just wounded pride, that I wiped out and not my sister." Kris shared a smile with Jill. "Oh." Kris held her hand to her head as she sat up.

"Kris?" Jill looked at her sister worried

"Head rush. I'm ok." Kris held her hand to her head still, "What did I hit?"

"I'd guess your board. Headache?" the lifeguard watched her carefully. He had known a lot of surfers to hit their heads when they took a wipe out. "Maybe we should take you in just in case. Say, you either hit your board or the rocks on the bottom. You got some scraps on your arms and legs." He noted

"No hones, I'm ok. Just some rest and no more surfing today." Kris said as she sat up a bit more and noticed the scraps he was talking about.

Jill looked on with worry, "You sure?

"Yeah I'm ok."

"If you're sure. If you have any more recurring dizziness or headaches I suggest you go to the hospital to be safe."

"I'll see she does. Thanx for coming by." Jill said as she watched the two lifeguards walk away. Before turning her attention back to her sister who was now trying to stand up with Kelly and Sabrina's help. "You sure you're ok honey?"

"Yeah I just need to rest a bit. Honest I'm ok." She paused as a wave of dizziness nearly over came her.

Jill wrapped her arm around her sisters' waist as the two of them started towards the house with their friends beside them.

Getting Kris in the house Jill watched as she made her way towards the bathroom. "Kris?"

"I'm ok, I'm just going to take a shower. I seem to be covered in sand."

Jill sat at the kitchen table waiting for her sister to come out of the bathroom. She jumped slightly when someone touched her shoulder.

"Sorry. Thought you could use this." Kelly handed Jill a glass of wine.

"It's ok. Thank you." Jill took the glass in her hand and cast a glance down the small hall that lead to the main room where she knew Kris was.

"Jill. She's ok." Sabrina said as she got up and sat beside her friend.

"I know. I just…" She looked at her friends. "Kris doesn't wipe out surfing. As long as I have known her she has _never _wiped like that. I mean she is as great surfer, I don't know what happened."

"Like the lifeguard said, she caught an edge or whatever it is that surfers catch to make them fall. Jill she's fine. A little bump on the head a few days rest and she'll be at it again." Kelly reassured her friend as she took the other seat beside her.

Jill looked at her friends and once again down the hall. "I hope so."


	2. Remembering the Past

Just to warn you know this may start out a lil slow, as I only have a small idea where I am going with this. But as each chapter goes you will see I love a lil suspense when writting a full fic. Check out most of my Charmed Fics and you will see that. I have this one last chapter done and a crazy couple weeks with Family from Wales visiting, but I'll try to keep posting regular... Enjoy

* * *

Jill sat at the table and watched as her sister picked at her food. "Kris?"

Kris looked up at Jill and could see the worry on her face. "I'm ok really. I'm just not that hungry." She explained as she pushed her plate towards the center of the table.

Getting up she made her way to the living room and laid down on the couch.

Jill watched her sister with care and followed her to the living room sitting on the coffee table. "You sure you're ok. That was quite the spill you took."

"Yeah I've just got headache."

"Concussion more like it. I wish you had let me take you to the hospital."

"Jill honest, I'm fine. I just don't know what happened."

Jill looked at her sister, "I was telling Kel and Bri the same thing. You never wipe like that. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, I was going great. Probably one of the best waves I've had in a long time and then suddenly it was like my board stopped and my body kept going." She looked up at Jill. "I don't know what happened."

Jill could see the concern and worry on her sister's face. "Just get some rest now honey. You just took a wipe out, happens to the best of them."

Kris looked at Jill before closing her eyes.

Jill put away the dishes as Kris slept on the couch, though the whole time keeping any eye on her younger sister. Once she was done she sat in the chair and watched her sleep. She recalled back when she first heard Kris had gone the San Francisco Police academy after two years of college. Here sister had followed her footsteps. At first she was livid and then relieved when Charlie offered her her position on the team. At least she knew she would be safe.

~~~CA~~~CA

_Jill answered the phone after only a couple of Rings. "Hello?__"_

"_Hey Jill, it's me. Guess what? I got an undercover assignment."_ Kris said with excitment.

"_What? Already?" Jill asked with a heighen of concern_

"_Yeah, I guess its some sort of bust that they need younger female cops for, fresh faces. So couple of other girls and I, from my class got chosen"._

"_What's it about?" Jill now more worried about her little sister. _

"_I don't know to much, something about drugs and some of the missing woman around the Bay area."_

"_Kris. I wish you wouldn't. You're too green."_

"_Jill I have to. They've being trying to find these woman for months now they have a great lead I can't stand around and do nothing."_

_Jill sighed "I know. Just be careful. Call me tonight and every night till this is over with."_

"_I will I promise. Now you. What's been going on with you over there with Charlie, Kel, Bri and Bosley?"_

Jill came out of her memory as she heard her sister stir. "Hey you. Why don't you go to bed? It's probably more comfortable."

"I will. What where you thinking about"? Kris asked as she pushed herself up in a sitting position. Wincing only slightly to the tightness in her head.

"Not much, just you calling to tell me when you got that first assignment, and how I was so worried about you."

"Oh, I remember that all to well. You nearly forced me to give that up after we nearly got caught that night. I should have never told you about that."

"What? The undercover part or the part that nearly got you killed?" Jill eyed her sister waiting for an answer.

"You knew?" Kris had never told Jill the whole story on what really went down the night of the bust. She knew her sister would flip out and probably force her to give up the Police career.

"You forget who I was working for at the time Kris. Charlie kept an eye on you in his own way. Another reason when I left I suggested he hire you."

Kris looked away a moment from her sisters gaze. "Charlie told me once that he had being doing his own investigation at the same time we were. One of the woman's brothers had hired the agency."

"And now you know why I was there with Kel and Bri. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me you were nearly killed?" Jill asked.

Kris got up and started for the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. "I don't know Jill, I mean everything was happening so fast. And then there you three where. I made my report on what happened. Next thing I know is you are telling me you are leaving the agency in pursuit of a racing career, and Charlie was offering me your spot on the team." She cast a glance to her tea and then up to her sister. "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Jill got up from her chair and walked over to her sister. "I'm sorry. That was over two years ago. I'm not even sure why I brought it up. I was just thinking about it when you were sleeping. Maybe it's because this is the first time you have scared me that much since then. When I saw you go in the water and not come up." She let her thoughts end there, knowing what the pain in her heart was saying if she lost her sister.

Kris turned to her sister and leaned in to the hug that was drawing her near, "I'm ok Jill. Just a few scrapes and bruise."

"And a small concussion. I know. Just don't do that again got it."

"Got it." Kris agreed.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

He sat in the lounge chair looking out over the calm sea from his yacht. He had everything he had hated growing up as a kid in the streets, but now it was different. He had fought and killed his way to where he was now, and no one was going to change any of it. Especially now that he was finally getting it all back.

He saw his right-hand man, Louie, walk along the side deck as he reached for a beer behind the bar.

"Well?"

"Didn't go quite as planned, but I think it may work to our advantage just the same."

"Explain." he cast a glance at his first lieutenant.

Louie explained what had happened at the beach and how it would work in their favour.

Mr. Stenson looked up at his most trusted man. "Take care of it. And let Ms. Munroe know we are keeping tabs on her."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Kris lay in bed and thought about the conversation she had with Jill the night before. They had sat up most of the night going over what had happened on her first undercover case. And everything that had gone wrong.

Jill popped her head in her sisters' room, "Hey sunshine, ready to get on with the day?"

"I guess so." Kris said as she rolled to her side and looked up at Jill.

"This reminds me of when I was trying to get you up for school." Jill sat on the side of the bed. "You ok?" she asked as she ran her hand over the top of her sisters head brushing back her hair.

"Yeah, just a slight headache, but the body is stiff and sore." Kris smiled at her sister, "Guess it must have been that wave that crashed into me yesterday."

"I guess. Hey if you aren't feeling up to it we can always stay home. I'm sure Charlie won't mind." Jill suggested wanting her little sister to get better.

Kris pushed herself up on her bed, "No I'm ok. Just a bit stiff and sore. Moving around should be good for me." Kris explained as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ok then. Hit the shower Munroe, breakfast is in ten and to the office we go." Jill said as she leaned forward and gave her sister a quick kiss on the forehead.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill pulled the Cobra up against the curb to the office as she made her way around the car to help Kris if need be.

"Jill I'm ok, stop hovering." Kris snapped. Even though she loved her sister, it was getting a bit much with all the attention she was getting. "Sorry. Remind me though, next time I go surfing, to do it when you aren't around."

Jill cast a glance to her sister before getting her true meaning, "I'm sorry. It's just I don't see you that often and then when I do you take a serious wipe out, where I should have taking you to the hospital."

"Jill really, I'm ok. I'll let you know and would let you know if anything was wrong. Can we just get on with the day here? We don't want to keep Charlie waiting."

"You mean Bos'. Time is…" Jill started

"…Money." Kris finished as the two sisters laughed on their way to the office.

~~~CA~~~~CA

"It was weird Bos. We all know Kris, she doesn't fall like that on her board." Sabrina tried to figure out what happened.

"Bri. Maybe it was just an accident. Even Jill said it happens to the best of them. We've all seen the world class guys fall unexpectedly." Kelly tried to reason

Sabrina looked over at Kelly knowing she was right, but something was still nagging her. But as she was about to say anything more the door to the office opened, "Hey you two. Thought maybe you'd be taking a day off."

"Well someone wanted to, but I know how time is with Bosley." Kris smiled as she cast a glance at her sister as she made her way to the couch.

Jill looked back, "Yeah Ha Ha." She collapsed on the couch next to her sister.

"You guys ok?" Kelly asked but looked directly at Kris.

"I'm fine. A few bumps and bruises." Kris started

"Concussion." Jill added in

"I'm fine." Kris reiterated as she glared at her sister.

Jill was about to say something more when a knock was heard at the door. Bosley got up from his desk and answered the door to be met with a deliveryman.

"Thank you." He tipped the man and came back into the office carrying a very large, very colourful bouquet of flowers. "Anything you want to share with us Kris?" he asked her as he set the vase on the coffee table and handed Kris the attached card.

"No." she looked between her sister and her friends as she opened the card with curiosity.

As she read the card she felt her heart take a small stutter step. She looked at Jill before handing her the same card.

Jil, looked at the card before reading it out loud, _**"That was quite the spill you took at the beach yesterday. Good thing your sister was there to help you out. It would be a shame to lose you so soon."**_

Jill looked up at Kelly and Sabrina at the bar and then to her sister.

"I don't think those are from an admirer." Kelly said.

"And I don't think you falling off your board was an accident." Jill commented as she looked at Kris.


	3. Protecting an Angel

Not long after the flower delivery came, Charlie called.

"Well it seems that you are right in that Kris' accident was no accident." He said agreeing with his Angels.

"So now what Charlie? I can't go into hiding." Kris said to him as she looked at everyone in the room. "I mean, maybe it is just an admirer. He's finally getting the courage to do something. I mean the note isn't threatening."

Jill looked over at her friends near the bar and then to her sister.

Kelly was the first one to say anything; "Do you honestly believe that Kris?"

Kris looked at her friends and her sister before she took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. "No."

"So it's settled, " Charlie chirped in. "Kris isn't to be left alone, under any circumstances. Jill?"

"I got her Charlie. As I said once before, it shouldn't be any different then when we were kids. Only this time I'm following her instead of the other way around." Jill gave Kris a smile as she laid her hand on Kris' knee.

Kris gave her sister a face, though thankful for the knowledge that her sister was watching her back.

"What do you want Kelly and I to do Charlie?" Sabrina asked as she cast a glance at Kris.

"Start with the paper work Angel. There has to be someone in Kris' past that wants her harmed."

"It could also be someone whose stalking her Charlie." Jill added in looking between her friends and her sister.

"That is a good point Angel. Kris? Have you notice anyone unusual following you or seeming to watch the Beach house?"

Kris looked at her sister and then to the speakerphone, "No Charlie. Nothing out of the ordinary. And it isn't like we are working on anything right now."

Charlie was quiet a moment before starting again, "No, it isn't something recent. I'll send over all the past cases Kris has been involved in and see if any of you can find a link, anything. In the mean time, Jill, stay with Kris. I have a feeling who ever this is isn't done yet."

Jill and Kris shared a look with each other and then their friends as Charlie ended the call.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill cast a glance at her sister as they dove through Santa Monica towards the beach house, "You ok?" Jill asked as she reached over and took Kris hand in hers.

Kris looked across at her sister and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, just nervous actually. I mean this all seems to unreal." She turned and looked out the window as the waves and the shore flickered by. "I mean, how can someone hold a grudge just to get back at me. And why?"

Jill gave Kris hand a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing you did on purpose honey. You were just doing your job. Then and now whatever it was."

Kris wasn't all convinced as she held her gaze to the water as the Cobra pulled in along the beach house that had being in the family for years.

Jill watched from the car as Kris made her way into the house. Grabbing the phone she made a quick phone call, before following after her sister into the house.

Seeing Kris sitting on the couch with her head tipped back, Jill knew her sister well enough that she was thinking on what the next move she should make was. "Hey. What's going on in there?" Jill asked as she sat in beside Kris and tapped her on the forehead.

Kris didn't even move as she smiled at the game they would play growing up, "Nothin. You know that. You are the older and wiser one I leave all the thinking to you."

Jill laughed before turning serious again, "Actually, in this case you're right."

Kris opened her eyes and turned to look at Jill, "What?"

"You remember a last year when Steve was killed, and you suggested about going up north." Jill took in a small breath as she recalled the love she was to marry not even quite a year ago.

Kris was about to answer yes when a realization slammed into her, "No way! Jill you can not ask me to go into hiding like this. Not until we know what's going on for sure."

Jill held up her hands in defence, "Hey, I wasn't asking you to go into hiding. I was just suggesting we go a little ways up the beach. We would be in constant contact with Charlie and the office." Jill looked at Kris trying to get a read on her, "Hey you were the one that suggested it last year. Besides, it would give us some quality sister time."

Kris looked at her with suspicion. "Jill…"

"Look hear me out ok. I love you, you know that and I don't want to see you get hurt. We go up to San Francisco for a few days. Take in the Napa. Buy some wine and just relax by the pool somewhere. We can still be in touch with everyone here, and Charlie will know where we are and can keep us up to date. Just a couple of days Kris that's all I'm asking, until things cool down a bit."

Kris looked at her sister and knew she was just looking out for her. Though she did like the idea of just siting by the pool and spending a few days with Jill. "We stay in touch with the office and what's going on? You aren't just dragging me off to stay out of this?"

"I wouldn't do that Kris. I want to find out who ever is behind this as much as you do."

"Probably more then I do." Kris laughed at Jill.

Jill gave Kris a smile, "So. What do you think?"

Kris didn't say anything at first as she just looked at her sister, "Just a couple of days?"

"Three, max. Maybe four." Jill added in with a laugh.

"Ok I'll go."

"YAY!" Jill jumped across the couch and pulled her sister into a hug. "Ok hurry up and pack well leave right after dinner."

Kris had to laugh, as Jill seemed to bounce off the couch and down the hall to the spare bedroom. "What have I just agreed to?" she said to no one as she laughed to herself as she went to her own room to get packed.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie walked along the dock and up the steps to the yacht where Mr Stenson spent most of his time.

"Did Ms Munroe get my message?"

"Yeah and so did her friends. I don't' know boss. The Townsend Agency has a reputation of being very good at what they do. I hope we aren't playing with fire here."

Mr Stenson set his martini glass down on the table and held his gaze out to the water, "Louie, if there is anything I have learned in the last few years in the slam, is to never under estimate your enemy. Trust me when I say, in this case I have not. I have followed and watch Ms Munroe's career during that time and there are actually only a few chinks in her armour that would seriously get her attention. I have thought long and hard about this. And believe me when I say this is the best course of action." He picked up his glass and took a small drink, "By the time the Townsend Agency and her sister figures it out. It will be to late and Ms Munroe will be dead."


	4. Heading North

Kelly looked up briefly from the file in her hand to see Sabrina and Bosley each buried in their own file. She caught Sabrina's eyes as she too looked up from her file and each could see the worry in the other. Neither Angel said a word but went back to her file hoping to find an answer in who was after their friend, their sister.

The ring of the phone brought all three out of their task as Bosley hit the button for the speaker phone, once again his sixth sense knowing who it was, "Hi Charlie."

"Bosley, Angels. Any luck?" Charlie asked hoping to figure everything out soon.

"Nothing so far Charlie but we've only just scratch the surface of all of Kris' cases." Sabrina got up from her chair and headed towards the back of the bar.

"I just got off the phone with Jill. She is going to try and convince Kris to go away for a few days." Charlie explained the phone call he had gotten from Jill not that long ago

Kelly got off the couch and sat in a chair in front of the desk, "Good luck with that Charlie. We all know Kris, and she isn't going to go willingly."

"More like kicking and screaming." Sabrina agreed with a slight laugh.

"Well if anyone can convince her to get out of town for even a couple of days, it will be Jill. In the mean time we have to keep moving on this."

"Well so far we haven't got a lot." Bosley started, "Everyone that we have looked at, that Kris helped arrest, is still in jail."

"There is at least one person out." Charlie said almost quietly and with worry in his voice.

The three shared a look as Charlie's words sunk in. Someone was out and wanted revenge.

"Well find out who it is Charlie." Bosley said as he looked at the girls

"Charlie, did Jill say where they were going _if_ she can get Kris to go along with her plan, to get her out of town?" Kelly asked as she looked at the speakerphone.

"Up near San Francisco along the coast. Apparently it's a place they used to go as kids."

Kelly looked at Sabrina knowing where Jill was taking her sister.

"Where Kris wanted to take Jill a few months ago." Sabrina said getting the look Kelly was giving her. "They'll keep in touch Charlie?"

"Yes. Jill said she would call as soon as they got there and check in every day to see how things are coming. I think she just wants to spend some time with Kris and not have to worry as much about what's going on."

"I thinks it's a great idea. _IF _Kris goes along." Kelly said.

"I agree Angel. Now let see if we can give them some better news when they call. Keep in touch Angels."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill looked over at her sister from across the top of the Cobra. "You ok?"

Kris looked from the water to her sister, "Yeah. Be just like when we were younger."

"Only this time we get to drink the wine." Jill laughed at the memory that fleeted across her mind.

"Yeah. We should bring some back for everyone."

"That's a great idea. Now come on I want to get there before it gets dark." Jill said as she climbed in the driver's seat.

"No speeding.". Kris laughed as her sister guided the car towards the road.

Jill looked across at her younger sister, "Who me?" she sad with an innocent yet mischievous smile on her face as she slipped the Cobra into 1st gear, hit the gas and popped the clutch.

A few hours down the road Jill guided the car into a parking lot. "Hungry?"

"A bit yeah but I know you are." Kris laughed knowing her older sister was always hungry.

"Well, we did leave before lunch and we need gas. Come on; you're buying." Jill got out of the car and started for the restaurant.

Kris hung back a bit and once again had to laugh at Jill.

Jill turned to her sister who was still standing by the car, "Kris?" she started back towards the car

"I miss this. Us just being us." Kris said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

Jill walked up to her sister and drew her into a hug. "Me too." Jill looked at her sister trying to get a read, "you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just everything that's going on. You come home to relax and we end up…"

"Stop it. This is not your fault. It's some crazy who is for whatever reason after you." Jill held her gaze to her sister letting their eyes meet, "Now, I am home relaxing because I am about to spend some serious quality time with my little sister that I haven't seen in months. Just the two of us, with a bottle of Chardonnay and a pool."

Kris held her eyes to Jill's a little longer before her sister reached around and pulled her into a hug that she returned with ease.

"Now come, on I'm starving." Jill ordered, as she took Kris' hand and pulled her towards the small diner attached the gas station.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie picked up the phone after the third ring. "Louie here."

'Louie we've been watching the house like you asked. They left just over an hour ago and have stopped at a gas station just outside of Santa Barbara."

"Mr. Stenson will not be happy they have left town." Louie commented to the person on the other end of the phone as well as to himself knowing what his boss was like. "Make sure they don't get any further from the city."

"How much damage?"

Louie thought a minute before answering. "Enough to being them back to LA."

"You got it Louie." He hung up the phone and looked at his partners sitting in the driver's seat. "Louie wants them back in LA at any cost."

"Body bags?"

"No. Just enough to get them back to LA."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

The two sisters walked out of the café laughing with their arms around each others waist.

Jill pulled out the car keys and they were quickly snatched from her grasp by her sister, "My turn to drive."

"Why you little." Jill laughed

"Jill you drive for a living I would think you would be happy someone else got behind the wheel." Kris smiled at her sister

"I happen to like driving. That would be why I do it for a living as you pointed out." she said as she reached for the keys, but Kris was a little bit faster,

"Getting slow in your old age sis. Get in the car."

Jill give a small chuckle a she opened the passenger door, "One day little sister."

"Yeah well until then, I'm driving this leg." Kris smiled as she got in the driver's side of the car.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Once again the phone broke the silence that filled the office. Each person set in the task at hand on finding a link between a friends past and the present.

"Charlie we weren't expecting your call for another couple of hours." Bosley said as he put the phone on the speakerphone

"I know, but something has come up that required our immediate attention."

Kelly looked at Sabrina and Bosley before voicing the concern in the room. "What's going on Charlie?"

"I just got a phone call from the Santa Barbara police chief. He's an old friend of mine. Jill and Kris are being taken to the Santa Barbara hospital."

Sabrina was the first to react, "What?"

"It seems that they lost control of the car and went off the 101 and into an orchard. In some ways they was lucky a little further along the hwy that orchard would have been a cliff to the ocean."

"Are they ok?" Bosley asked the one question they all wanted answers too."

"I'm not sure. One of the officers at the scene recognized my name from Kris business card. Knew that the chief worked with a Mr Townsend put the two together and called his boss, who called me. According to the officer the car was a mess and both occupants were unconscious at the scene. He also said something about the paramedics sounding and looking worried. The officer isn't a medic but knows the paramedics wells enough that he knew something was bad. He is going to the hospital now and will let me know. In the mean time…"

"We are already on the way up there Charlie. Keep us informed." Sabrina said as she grabbed her purse and with Kelly right behind her left the office to find out exactly what was going on with their friends.


	5. The Aftermath

Sabrina Duncan banged her hand up and down on the reception desk the second she stormed through the hospital door with Kelly hot on her heels.

"Jill and Kris Munroe. They were brought in here a few hours ago after a car accident."

The nurse looked at Sabrina as if she were her problematic child on the playground.

Kelly coming in behind her friend saw the problem immediately, "Bri."

Sabrina starred at the woman before her, "She…"

"Yeah I know. Look come on let me handle this." Kelly saw the rage on her friends' face as she guided her way for the desk.

Kelly returned to the counter. "Sorry. Our friends were brought in here a couple hours ago. Jill and Kris Munroe. We just need to see where they are."

The nurse looked up briefly at Kelly before turning to the computer in front of her. "Ms Munroe is in room 213."

Kelly was about to ask which one, but realized it was better if they just went up there on their own.

"She's in 213." Kelly said a she came up to Sabrina.

"Who is?" Sabrina asked as she followed after Kelly.

"I didn't ask. Come on, it's just around the corner." Kelly came around the corner of the hallway and walked up to the door with 213 neatly etched in the wood.

Easing open the door she peered into the semi-dark room. Walking in the room with Sabrina, they both walked up to a side of the bed taking in the hand of their friend.

"Hey. How you doing?" Kelly looked down at her friend.

"Had better days." She said giving Kelly and Sabrina a smile.

"I bet." Kelly agreed as she looked up at Sabrina.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked wanting to get to the bottom cause of the accident.

"I don't know. We left Santa Barbara after lunch just driving up the coast, laughing and recalling memories. The next thing I hear is the screech of tires and then I'm here."

Kelly and Sabrina shared a look.

"So if the tires screeched it wasn't the brakes." Sabrina thought out loud.

"Yes it was."

Kelly and Sabrina turned to the door to the voice that just entered the room.

She walked in the room and leaned down to give her sister a hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah hard head you know that."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. But it's the last time I let you drive." Jill laughed slightly at her younger sister.

Kelly put her hand on Kris' back. "You ok?"

"Yeah just some bumps and bruises, to go with my other bumps and bruises."

Sabrina looked over at Kris, "Kris, you said it was the brakes. Jill heard screeching."

"Yeah, the tires along the pavement as I tried to keep the car on the road. That section is very windy and when the brakes gave out I was coming around a corner. The screeching we heard was just the tires taking the corner to fast."

"Fast enough to pile into a tree." Kelly finished for her running her hand along her friends back for comfort. She knew Kris enough that she was blaming herself for what happened.

Jill took Kris' hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. "I told you I should have drove." She said with a smile trying to cheer up her sister. "Taking a little corner like that is nothing at that speed."

Kris gave Jill a small smile knowing she was just trying to cheer her up. "Next time."

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time." Jill laughed.

Kelly looked her friends wondering one thing, "So now what?"

"The doctor said I was free to go. I just have a few bumps etc and I'll probably be stiff in the morning." Kris said as she looked at Jill.

"I'm ok. They said they just wanted to keep me in for observation. Though I would feel better if we all left together."

Sabrina looked at her watch then towards Jill and Kris on the bed. "Look its after 7PM now. Why don't we get a room for the night then we can all come back to LA in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me. Kris?" Kelly looked at Kris as she agreed with Sabrina's plan. She knew Kris would wait for her sister to be released.

Kris looked at Jill without saying anything at first. She recalled her feelings after the car had struck the trees and her sister was unconscious. She had tried everything to wake her up but nothing was working. She couldn't reach for a pulse and was scared that Jill had died.

Jill could almost see her sisters' mind working and thinking. Reaching up she pulled her into a hug, "I'm ok. Why don't we see if you can stay here tonight?"

Kris didn't say anything as she just nodded against her sisters' shoulder.

Kelly seeing the situation, rubbed Kris' back once more, "I'll go look into it." She said before she left the room.

Noticing that Sabrina had followed her as well. "They just need some time."

"Yeah, Kris looks scared." Sabrina agreed.

"I think she was worried she had maybe killed her sister. Wouldn't you be worried." Kelly said as they approached the nurse's station.

"Yeah."

It was a different nurse at the nurse's station, which Kelly was thankful for, "I'd like to speak to Ms Munroe's doctor if I can."

"Certainly, Dr Lineham to Nurses station 2nd floor. Dr Lineham Please go to the nurses station on the 2nd floor."

After a minute a woman walked around the corner with her blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and her white lab coat flowing around her long legs. "I'm Dr. Lineham."

"Hi Doctor." Kelly said as she extended her hand. "My name is Kelly Garrett and this is Sabrina Duncan, we're friends and colleagues of both Jill and Kris Munroe."

"From the car accident on the 101. Lucky ladies."

"Yes they are. We understand that you want to keep Jill in over night for observation." Kelly continued.

"Yes just a precaution. She was unconscious at the scene and didn't revive until we had her in the ER. The paramedics said she was in and out during the ride in though. She isn't showing any signs of a head injury so its just a precaution as she was in and out for so long."

"Understandable." Sabrina agreed with the observation. "Her sister Kris was ok though."

"Yes. From what I understand, the passenger side of the car took most of the impact. Ms Munroe, Kris, only suffered some minor bruising. Though she did tell me she just received a mild concussion a few days ago. I was a bit worried there but nothing seems to have re-injured that injury. I told her she would be stiff for a couple of days and some slight pain from where her ribs hit the steering wheel. But overall she'll be alright. I believe they both will."

Kelly and Sabrina both let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Dr. would it be possible for Kris to stay with her sister tonight. She was pretty scared after the accident happened. And even now seems a bit lost. I think they would both benefit from each others comfort."

"Normally I would say no. But I treated both of them in the ER and Kris seemed very concerned about her sister. To the fact we almost had to sedate her so we could treat her injuries. I can't see it being a problem. I also received a phone call not that long ago asking if that could be possible. Seems an old friend of the family was asking for a favour."

Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other. "Charlie."

Dr. Lineham looked at each woman standing before her, "Actually no, it was my grandfather. He's the Chief of Police." She caught a look between the two before making her way to the nurse's station, "Ms. Munroe's sister will be staying with her tonight. Let them both rest, they need it."

"Yes Doctor."

Kelly and Sabrina thanked the doctor before heading back to Jill's room. As they walked in they could see Kris safely leaning against Jill who had her arms around Kris almost protecting her. Both sound asleep.

Sabrina took the blanket off the bed next to them and draped it over Kris then placing a hand gently on her shoulder, before her and Kelly exited the room.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Sabrina placed the next card on the table as her and Kelly shared a game of crib after dinner.

"It wasn't an accident Kelly." Sabrina said as a matter of fact.

"I was thinking the same thing. Either someone didn't want Kris to go to San Francisco."

"Or wanted her to stay in LA." Sabrina finished tossing down her hand. "But we saw the car. And Officer Jones explained what was cut. You saw it."

"I know, it wasn't enough to kill them."

"But it could have. Someone knew exactly what he or she was doing. So they ran out of brake fluid right there and not further along where the cliffs are."

"So we are going with a scare." Kelly putting in her own ideas.

"I don't know. But Kris is heading back to LA where this all started. Who ever is after her wants her close by where he or she can keep a better eye on her."

"And we know they are keeping an eye on her already or they wouldn't have known she was leaving town with Jill."

Sabrina got off the chair and paced around the suite. "We need to get back to those files and figure out who this is, before they try again.

Kelly looked at Sabrina knowing she was right. The next time Kris might not be so lucky, next time they could kill her.


	6. Sister Time and Revenge

Mr Stenson watched intently as the LA Lakers got another basket to go ahead by 10 to the Boston Celtics. Classic ball he thought, when the older teams from league played each other. And what better rivalry then Boston and LA.

It was a few seconds later he was cursing, as Boston scored and then made a steal from LA to make a 3-pointer too only be behind by 5.

Louie walked in the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Damn it. What are they doing? Idiots." Mr Stenson yelled to the court below him.

Louie said nothing as his boss yelled at his team. Making his way over to the bar, in the private suite, Louie settled for a beer and made his boss a martini. Knowing from the sounds of it he would need one soon.

Mr Stenson got up from his chair, as the whistled sounded the half, and walked over to the bar. "Tell me you have better news then that Basketball Team Louie." He reached for his martini looking at his right hand man.

"Ms Munroe and her sister suffered a near fatal accident north of Santa Barbara."

"Near fatal. I told you I didn't want them killed I just wanted her BACK in LA."

"I know that sir, and so did the guys. It was only near fatal as a few miles up the road instead of hitting trees they would have found their car going over the cliff."

Mr Stenson walked over to the glass of his suite and looked down on the court, "To close Louie."

"They knew what they were doing sir. Mac has done that several times. As it stands now, Jill Munroe is in the hospital for observation and Kris has stayed with her overnight. The other Angles are staying up there over night. In the morning, Sabrina and Kelly will bring them both back to LA."

He didn't say a word as he twirled the glass in his hand watching the half time floor show. "I think we need to give Ms Munroe a little reminder to her past."

Louie smiled at his bosses meaning. This was what he was wanting, a little action for himself. "I'll deal with it personally sir."

Mr Stenson turned to see the smile on Louie's face; "Yes, you will won't you. Make it very clear to her Louie. I don't want her to talk. I want Ms Munroe to figure out my message on her own."

"Not a problem sir." He placed his glass down on the bar just as the half time show was ending. "Enjoy the game sir." He said as she walked out of the private suite and through the stadium. His smile was evident on his face that he was going to enjoy sending a message to Ms. Munroe and all of the Angels.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Sabrina pulled her car into the parking space at the beach house to drop Jill and Kris off. "You guys ok here?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Jill.

"We'll be ok Bri, thanx. I think we both just need some rest." Jill answered as she climbed out from the back seat of Sabrina's car.

Both Jill and Kris shared a look with Kelly as they exited the vehicle.

"We'll be fine I promise. Go back to the office and figure this all out will you." Jill said to her friends as she noticed Kris making her way towards the house.

Kelly looked past Jill and followed Kris with her eyes. She knew her young friend was blaming herself for what happened, she just hoped she could get past it. "Jill."

Jill followed Kelly's gaze. "She'll be alright Kel. I'll talk to her." Jill said as she held her gaze to her sister.

Kelly gave Jill a quick hug before getting back in Sabrina's car. She watched from the car as ill made her way towards the steps to the beach house and then disappeared inside. "You think they'll be ok?"

"I'm not sure but I know Bill has some guys watching the house just in case." Sabrina answered as she back the car out of the driveway.

"You had Bill stake out the house?" Kelly asked nearly shocked that Sabrina would ask her Ex to be involved.

"No he did I only mentioned to him on the phone what was going on." Sabrina explained as the drove down the hwy towards the office.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill walked in the Beach house and noticed right away the emptiness it had. It was as if her sister Kris was not even in the house. But Jill knew otherwise and she knew why.

Making her way across the living room she slowly opened the bedroom door. She saw Kris lying on her bed curled up with her teddy bear that Jill had given her years ago clutched in her arms.

Jill made her way across the floor and sat in beside her sister, running her hand up and down Kris' arm. After getting no response Jill reached down and tweaked the bears nose. "I remember when I got you this bear."

"Me too." Kris said quietly.

"I was afraid you were dying or something, but Mum assured me you were just getting your appendix out. Though then I didn't know what that was or if it was bad. I saw him in the hospital gift shop and told Mum I had to buy him for you."

"I remember you walking in the room trying to hide him behind your back." Kris smiled at the memory.

Jill laughed, "he was so big I could barely carry him, let alone behind my back. But I was determined."

"I remember seeing his arms sticking out from behind you and you looking back to make sure he was hidden."

Jill ran her fingers through her sisters' blonde hair, "You know this wasn't your fault right?" Jill treaded carefully.

"I know." Kris replied though tightening her grip a little more on the bear.

"Kris." Jill looked down at her sister with concern and love.

Kris didn't say a word as she felt Jill gaze into her. She knew it wasn't her fault but she was driving. She nearly got her sister killed. She had been so scared when she reached down and tried to get a pulse from Jill. Her sister was none responsive. The tears started on their own, and it was something that Kris couldn't stop. But she felt the loving arms lift her off the bed and draw her in a warm loving hug. She felt the hand rubbing the small of her back calming her as more tears fell. She wrapped her arms around her sisters' neck and cried on how close she had come to losing this one person in her life that was her world.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill sat on the bed leaning against the headboard reading a magazine when she felt the stir beside her. Looking down she met the blue eyes of her baby sister. "Hey there sleepy. I thought I was the one that was to be resting?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok honey. How you feeling?"

"Tired. Embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? About what?"

"Earlier."

"Kris, you do not have to be embarrassed about that."

"I thought I lost you, and today everything just came crashing down. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Jill reached down and drew her sister into yet another hug, "Honey, I am not going anywhere. I promise."

Kris held on to Jill a little longer before letting go. "You know what I feel like?"

"What?" Jill asked as she kept her arm around Kris' shoulders.

"A Pizza Pajama party."

Jill laughed at the memory that flashed through her mind. "I'll call Bri and Kelly. They'll love it."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie stood on the hill watching as the yellow mustang pulled in the drive. He stayed for hours watching as no one came or the house. The waves crashing against the sand the only thing heard in the still of the night. He would wait until he had his chance, his opportunity. As he sat in the sand he kept his senses on alert and waited.

He saw the door open and someone walking outside to the balcony. Leaning forward he watched as she leaned her arms on the railing and then wandered down to the surf.

Smiling to himself he got off the sand and, staying in the shadows made his way towards the beach and his target.

The sand helped in the quietness of the night, and in the stealth in what he needed to do. As he came in behind her she didn't hear a thing as the cloth came around her mouth and the chloroform soon took over her body.

Looking down on the unconscious body he smiled knowing that everything now was set in motion. Lifting her up he smiled to himself knowing that his bossed would be pleased.


	7. Strike One

Kelly stood at the counter placing another piece of pizza on her plate as she looked over to see Sabrina making some unknown drink at the bar. It never ceased to amaze Kelly where her friend came up with the drinks she did. _Maybe they were from Bill_ she thought to herself, knowing that Sabrina and her ex were still close, _or maybe Sabrina was just creative_.

She was brought out of her thoughts with the ring of the telephone. "I got it." She called out through the house as she was standing closest to the phone. She wasn't sure where Jill or Kris was, and Sabrina was across the other side of the living room.

"Hello?"

"Kelly? It's Bill. Is everyone in the house?"

Kelly looked around and again only saw Sabrina. "Bri and I are. I'm not sure where Jill or Kris are. Why?"

"I just got a call from one of the steak out teams. They think they saw a man down at the beach near the house. The teams are moving in as we speak." Bill explained. Hoping it was nothing and that his ex wife's friend were all ok.

"Thank's Bill we'll look into it as well."

"Let me know. I'm on my way down there."

Kelly hung up the phone and could feel Sabrina's eyes on her even during the conversation,

"What?"

"One of Bill's teams saw something down on the beach. They are closing in but they don't know what. Where are Jill and Kris?" Kelly asked her friend hoping they were all safe in the beach house.

Sabrina looked around the living room and down the passage. "I saw them both go down the hall a few minutes ago. I haven't heard anything since then". She said as she came around the bar and started down the passageway to her friend's bedroom.

Kelly and Sabrina tossed open the door to all the rooms in the hall calling for their friends.

"Jill! Kris!"

They opened the patio door, "Jill! Kris!"

"You two planing on waking all the neighbours at this hour?"

"No, Bill just called. One of his teams saw something on the beach. They are moving in now." Kelly said as she scanned out towards the sand.

"Excuse me?" She looked at Sabrina, "Bill?"

"It wasn't my call honest. Just with everything lately he decided that maybe he should steak out the beach house."

She cast her eyes towards the surf. She knew her sister had gone down there. They had words, not really an argumen,t just they both were getting frustrated with the whole situation. She focused down on one spot before turning towards the stairs and running along the beach.

~~~CA~~~~CA

He made his way across the sand carrying his prize. The smile evident on his face knowing the reward he would receive. Even if he failed he had a plan to make them all realize whom they were dealing with.

He wasn't sure when he heard it, but none the less he did. He hadn't even seen them staking out the house. Usually he could spot the police within a three-mile radius of any job he did. But he hadn't this time. Cursing to himself he let her drop to the ground as he reached in his pocket for the note he had prepared, just in case.

He placed the note on her chest as he watched the police move in fast. Cupping her face in his hand, "Next time my dear."

He stood up with the police closer,

"Freeze!"

He gave them a quick glance before running towards the water. He was prepared for anything as she kicked of his shoes and dove into the surf.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kelly and Bri ran down the beach and heard the shots being fired and that quickened their steps. Knowing that something was going down and their friend was involved.

Sabrina saw the police making there way down the beach. She also saw exactly were they were heading. She saw the figure standing over a body and then turn towards the surf. "Kelly! He's heading towards the surf!"

"I got him." She said as she took off towards the man and the surf

~~~CA~~~~CA

She had seen the man standing over a body on the sand before he reached down and did something. Then she saw him run towards the surf, breaking his stride momentarily to take off his shoes. She saw Kelly running across the beach to intercept him. But she knew her friend would be to late. Getting her thoughts back in order she focused on the body in front of her as she saw the police gather around. She made a run for the surf as the suspect dove into the night surf out of sight.

Once she realized he was gone she turned back to the sand beside her where the police had gathered.

"Let me through!" she pushed them all aside.

"Ma'am."

"She's my sister damn it. Let me through." She pushed the last policeman away as she fell to her knees beside her sister. She didn't move her, other then running her hand gently along her forehead brushing the hair off her face.

"She's going to be ok Jill. Who ever he was just chloroformed her. She'll be ok." Bill said as he let his hand fall gently onto Jill's shoulder, letting her know he was there no matter what.

Sabrina and Kelly made there way to where Jill was crouched in the sand next to her sister. They both looked up as the paramedics made there way through the sand.

"Jill." Kelly placed her hand on her friends arm. "Let them do their job." She said hoping to get Jill away for just a moment as the paramedics arrived beside them and started to examine Kris.

Jill stood up between her friend and was relieved when Kris made a moan and stirred under the scrutiny of the paramedics.

Jill?" the voice was weak but audible.

Jill stepped forward towards her sister and took her hand,. "I'm right here honey. You're gonna be fine."

Kris looked up at her sister feeling the effects of the drug wearing off. Sitting up carefully she reached over and pulled her sister into a hg. "What's going on?"

Jill held her sister and looked up at Sabrina and Kelly, "I don't know honey. But we'll figure it out. I promise."

Sabrina and Kelly in the mean time were also looking at the note left on Kris chest from her would be kidnapper. They didn't say anything to the sister just yet, but they knew eventually, they would have to

~~~CA~~~~CA

Sitting in the living room with Kris on the couch and Jill with a protective arm around her the four angels tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kris you sure you are up to this?" Kelly asked the youngest of her friends with concern.

"I'm ok Kel. A little tired maybe, but the paramedics said that is to be expected. I just want this over."

Jill looked at her baby sister but didn't say anything as she pulled her sister a little bit closer to her. "We will honey," she finally said.

Sabrina watched everyone in the room before she knew it was time to get down to it. "OK then. So we have a possible accident with Kris on her surfboard. Followed by the threat, to we assume Kris, to the office. Next thing we have is the accident you two have, Which with the report Charlie got during our beach incident tonight, was no accident. Someone wants one of you dead or out of the way for something." She looked at both her friends.

Kelly looked over at Bri, "You thinking it isn't Kris they or he is after Bri?" she asked not really wanting the answer.

Sabrina handed the note to Jill, "What do you make of this?"

Jill read the note before she showed her sister,

"_Remember the past Ms Munroe. _

_Taking another woman on the California beaches. _

_Easy."_

Sabrina looked between all her friends. "I am saying that, whoever this is, I believe wants one of them maybe both of them." She turned to the sisters on the couch. "Jill we did this once before and you know the answer. What is the fastest and easiest way to get at you? To make you pay for something you did?"

Jill didn't even hesitate as she looked to Bri before she shifted her attention to Kris, "Through you."

Kris closed her eyes knowing it was the same for her.

Sabrina continued, "Kris?"

Kris didn't even look at Sabrina, "Jill." She answered quietly

Sabrina watched the two of them sitting on the couch, "Exactly."

Everyone clued into what Sabrina was saying.

Kelly, who was sitting in the chair next to Jill and Kris, followed along till her mind took hold of what was going on. And it came clearer after Sabrina spoke again.

Sabrina gave them each a moment before she continued. "I think who ever this is, he isn't just after one Munroe. He is after both of you."


	8. Working it Out

Jill came out of the bedroom and made her way down the hall. She pulled out one of the barstools and sat down as she took her coffee in her hand and took a slow slip. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her but just wanted to think for one moment.

Kelly watched her friend as she sat at the kitchen counter. She knew Jill well enough that she was getting her thoughts in order. "How's Kris?"

"Sleeping. Finally." Jill said quietly before she turned to Kelly and Sabrina who were both watching her, "Why was Bill staking out our house?" she cast a glare towards Sabrina.

"I didn't ask him to Jill. I told him what was going on and he did that on his own." Sabrina looked up at Jill,

"I don't need a body guard. Or someone to help me protect my sister." Jill turned and glared at her friend.

"Jill…" Sabrina started.

"No Sabrina. We are both trained police officers we can take care of our selves." Jill turned in anger at Sabrina

"Oh? Like Kris did tonight!" Sabrina snapped back at her friend but realized her mistake right away. "Jill I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

Jill glared at Sabrina for a moment but knew she was right.

Kelly could see an argument breaking out and one she knew words would be said that couldn't be taken back. Some already had, "Jill. We just want you and Kris safe."

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said as she watched her friend "About Bill, about what I just said. Like Kelly said, we just want you two safe."

Jill held her glare to her coffee, 'I'm not mad at you Bri. The fact is, him sending those officers probably saved Kris. She would have gone out there and we wouldn't have even known till it was too late. He would have taken her." She felt the tears starting to well in her eyes but did nothing to wipe them away. "I don't know what I would have done if…" she didn't get any further as she felt the arms around her giving her support.

Kelly had made her way to Jill and when she knew the tears that would come started down her friends face she just held her: supported her. "You aren't going to lose her Jill. None of us are. Or you. We'll figure this out." She leaned back and looked at Jill. "Let's start with that note." She looked over at Sabrina, "What was it that it said? Something about taking another woman off the California beach?"

Sabrina looked at Kelly, "A clue? Maybe he wants us to figure out who he is."

"But he said to remember the past. Either mine or Kris'." Jill said following along, "Something from one of our pasts?"

"Could be. Any thoughts?" Kelly asked Jill who stay on the barstool.

Jill sat and thought, "Nothing comes to mind." She answered before she ran her hands over her face. She was tired and knew she wasn't thinking straight. "So now what?" she asked hoping her friends would have the answers

Sabrina sat forward, "We contact Charlie in the morning and let him know what happened here tonight." She looked once again at Kelly, "In the mean time, I think Kelly and I should stay the night. And maybe one of us should stay every night till we figure this out."

Jill turned and looked at Sabrina and Kelly, "Bri no you…"

"I think we should." She held Jill's gaze a moment longer, "And so do you."

Jill turned and starred back at her coffee. She didn't say any more. She knew Sabrina was right in that they should stay and on and off until this was over.

Kelly could see the weariness on her friends face, "Why don't we call it a night. God knows it's been a long one."

Jill slid off the stool, "Sounds like a good idea. Though I don't know how much sleep I'll get. Look you two take the spare room, I'll go crash in with Kris. I should check on her anyway. "

Kelly placed a hand on Jill's arm. "Well figure it out Jill."

Jill just smiled at her friend before making her way down the hall to her sister.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie effortlessly pulled himself from the water onto the back of the boat that was sitting tied to the dock. Casting a quick glance around, he made his way up the ladder and onto the boat.

"It didn't go well I presume Louie?"

"Slight complication that I didn't anticipate sir. Won't happen again."

"No." Mr Stenson looked at his right hand man. He knew that what ever happened tonight would not happenagain. Louie hated it when he was thwarted in anyway. "Go down below and change before you catch your death cold. Then we can discuss another arrangement for Ms. Munroe."

A few minutes later Louie walked back out on the deck and immediately went over to the bar.

"So what happened?" Mr. Stenson asked as he sat in a darkened corner.

"Cops." Louie spat out the word like it would poison him. "They were all over the place." He took a gulp from his beer before sitting down at the bar.

"Well, Ms Duncan's ex is a police detective."

"I know. It's just that I should have known, should have seen them."

He watched as Louie took another big gulp from his drink, "So what happened?"

Louie sighed as he turned the bottle in his hand. "I had her; in my arms. Just like all the others before. Then they were everywhere. The others were running down the beach." Taking another drink, "I dropped her on the ground, leaving the note as you asked, and headed straight for the water."

Mr Stenson closed his eyes a moment trying to picture the scene Louie had just painted for him at the beach. "So. Now we just need for them to piece it together?"

"Will they. That was a long time ago."

"Yes they will. It might take a few days or less but they'll figure it out. But when they do it will be too late. And they may not like the answer they get." He sipped his martini.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill looked down at the sleeping form of her sister. She thought back to years ago when they were little and Kris would get scared of something and Jill would sleep with her, to help her sister ease her fears. Last night was different; last night she was the one that was scared.

Jill brushed back the hair from her sisters face and then gently ran he finger around the bruise on her face from the car accident. Or was it the surfing accident. Jill couldn't recall. Everything was going so fast she was falling behind.

"Ow."

Jill pulled her hand away, "Sorry."

"Its ok. It only hurts slightly. I think you just hit the slightly spot." Kris shifted on the bed and sat up beside Jill, "What's going on Jill?"

"I don't know, but with the help of our friends we are going to find out."

Kris leaned against her older sister, "I heard you and Sabrina arguing last night."

Jill looked at Kris. "Sorry. Hope we didn't wake you up."

"Wasn't really sleeping. Just on and off till you came to bed." she stayed leaning against her sister, "I'm scared Jill. Not just for me. But you, Kel, Bri. What if who ever this is hurts one of them. What if…"

"Stop. We won't let that happen. None of us. We're a team and a good one. And we will figure this out." Jill explained to her sister.

Kris didn't say any more, she just leaned against her sister and took in the comfort of the arm that was wrapped around her.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill walked down the hallway to see Kelly and Sabrina sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hey guys." She greeted them with her usual cheerfulness, as if nothing was going on around them.

"Hey Jill. How's Kris?" Kelly asked still a bit worried about her young friend.

"Cranky because you guys kept me awake all night." Kris answered as she came into the kitchen her hair still wet from her shower.

Jill laughed as she saw the look on Kelly and Sabrina's face, "Kris!" she laughed

"What?" Kris looked at her older sister innocently.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina, "You know all the years I have known both of them I still can't figure out which one is worse."

"Don't look at me. I've known them as long as you." Sabrina laughed before she got serious and looked at Kris, "How are you feeling Kris?"

Kris sat on one of the barstool. "I'm ok. I just want this all over. I mean after last night and that note. I tossed and turned all night trying to come up with an answer."

"I can testify to the tossing and turning." Jill added as she gave her younger sister a smile.

Kris took a sip of the coffee Jill had put in front of her, "I just can't think of anything that I or Jill as done that deals with taking woman off the beaches of California."

"Well, lets call Charlie. Let him know what happened last night and maybe he can find something. Then we can make our way to the office and keep going at those files. Maybe something will pop somewhere." Sabrina suggested as she reached for the phone.

"Good morning Angels. How was the sleep over party?"

"Not quite as planned Charlie." Kelly stated as she looked at her friends

"Oh? Is everyone ok?" Charlie asked knowing that something serious most have happened over the night.

"Well if you call Kris nearly getting kidnapped something, than Yes something did happen." Jill said as she took the eggs off the stove.

There as slight pause, 'Kris. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Charlie. Apparently Bill had some men around the house and scared them or him off before whoever it was succeeded." Kris replied

"Well I am glad for that. So physically you are ok. No damage." He asked with genuine concern

"Just a slight headache from the chloroform Charlie. But I am being force feed." She answered as she looked at the plate her sister had just put in front of her.

"He left a note Charlie." Sabrina explained the note and what happened the night before

"So it seems that it could be from Kris' past or even Jill's. I am inclined to agree with you Angels in that he doesn't just want Kris. He wants both of you."

"That doesn't make any sense Charlie. Jill and I have never worked on a case together." Kris stated.

Charlie thought a minute before something clicked, "Maybe not directly Angel. But indirectly you have."

Everyone in the room shared a confused look.

Kelly was the first to break the silence, "Charlie you just lost all of us."

Jill and Kris looked at each other thinking the same thought.

"Charlie that isn't possible. He should still be in jail." Jill started. "He got 20yrs. There is no way he is out yet."

"That is something we need to look into Angel. But we both know you were both involved in his arrest."

Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders.

Jill looked at Kris before making her way around the kitchen counter and stood beside her sister.

Charlie knew this was something for the four of them." I'll look in his whereabouts Jill. Keep in touch." With that he hung up leaving the four angels with a silence in the air

"Jill?" Sabrina finally asked.

The two sisters took one last look at each other before Jill started.

"It was just over two years ago. When Kris was still with SFPD." Jill started to explain the past.


	9. The Past

Two years before:

Jill walked in the office where Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley were already talking to Charlie and a gentleman she didn't recognize.

Sabrina looked over at her friend from where she stood at the bar, "Hey your late."

"Yeah sorry. Hi Charlie." Jill said as she sat on the couch.

"Jill. Is everything OK?"

Jill looked between her friends and the other gentleman before looking back at the speakerphone. 'Yeah I'm OK. I just had a small fight on the phone with Kris. I'll be OK."

"OK then. Jill this is Tony Wolf and he was just about to tell us how we can help him."

Jill looked at the man that was sitting across from her on the other couch.

"It's my sister. I've talked to the police but they say there isn't anything they can do for 24hrs."

Kelly could see he was visible upset, "Take your time Mr Wolf." She said in a calm voice.

"Tony please. I'm sorry. It's just, ever since our parents died, I have done everything to raise Sam. I have spent everything I had to send her to school. She's going to be a teacher."

Jill held her eyes to him and felt a small pang in her heart when he talked about his sister. Like herself she had helped raise her younger sister and paid for her education. To become a teacher.

"She was supposed to come down for the weekend. When I went to the airport to pick her up she wasn't on the plane. I called her place this morning and her roommate said she had left yesterday afternoon, and she presumed that she was going straight to the airport after she was done her shopping."

"Where does your sister live Tony?" Jill asked

He looked across at her, "San Francisco."

Jill felt another pang to her heart.

Sabrina placed her glass on the counter top, "You think something has happened to her?"

"Yes. I've read about the kidnappings in San Francisco and I'm afraid that Sam fits the description of all the other girls." Tony took in a deep breath. "I know something has happened to her. She would have called me if she had just missed her flight." He looked at each person in the room. "She's my best friend. Can you please help me?" his eyes stopped on Jill's face last, taking in a worry that was there.

Jill looked back at him knowing the pain she would feel if someone had taken Kris like that. The worry she would go through till she found her again, "Yes. We'll help you." She found herself saying quietly before even Charlie could agree.

After Mr. Wolf had left the office Kelly sat in one of the chairs in front of Bosley's desk. She turned and looked towards the speaker, 'How do you want to proceed Charlie?"

"I think one of you should head up to San Francisco to start. The rest of us will start looking here and follow shortly after."

"I'll go Charlie." Jill said almost quietly

"Yes, I thought you might Angel. There is a ticket waiting for you at the airport. Let us know once you get to the hotel."

Jill got off the couch and started for the door before turning around. "Thank you Charlie." She said before she left the office.

Kelly watched her friend leave before catching a look on Sabrina's face.

"I think she needs some time with Kris Angels. She'll be OK." Charlie explained almost hearing and seeing their thoughts.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kris Munroe sat on the beach next to her friend and partner, Jaime. Jamie it turns out went to the academy with Jill, Kelly and Sabrina. As they sat talking Kris was listening to another story Jaime was telling her about what her big sister had done at the academy. "Full on food Kris, it was hilarious. But man did we all get it later that night. And no one stepped up and ratted out Jill as the instigator."

As they sat there enjoying the sun, they kept their eyes on the beach both north and south.

Jaime looked over at her young partner. "What's going on?"

Kris looked over at Jaime, "Nothing. Why?"

"You seem a little quiet today. And when I was telling that story you looked a little distant."

Kris shifted her position slightly as she looked out over the water. "It's just Jill. I was talking to her on the phone the other day telling her about this."

"And she got mad."

"Yeah. She thinks I'll get hurt. Then I got mad because she is doing the same thing. Only she doesn't have the same back up as I do. It's just the three of them."

Jaime listened as her young friend told her about the argument the two sisters got into. "She's just worried. I would be too if it was my younger sister doing this. Give her a few days, she'll come around. From what I remember of Jill is that she doesn't stay made at anyone to long."

Kris gave Jaime a weak smile but agreed. Her sister never did stay mad at her to long. "Getting late."

"Yeah I was just thinking that. Lets call this one a day and head back to the station." Jaime got up from her towel and the two of them gathered their belonging and started for the parking lot.

"You calling Jill when you get home?" Jaime asked but it was also said as a suggestion.

Kris smiled, "Yes. I said I would anyway. I know you are right and by now she has had a chance to cool off."

"Exactly. But first dinner I'm starving." Jaime said as she draped her arm over Kris' shoulders.

"Dinner. What a great idea. I know this perfect spot."

Both ladies spun around to see the two men standing just behind them.

"Sorry boys girls only." Jaime said as she took her arm off Kris and let it rest on her handbag.

The guys shared a look, "Well in that case you should come with us. We know lots of ladies that you could have dinner with." One stepped a bit closer to Jaime as she eased her hand in her bag.

The second gentleman, who was just a half step behind his friend. "Wouldn't do that if I was you Miss." He pulled his jacket back just enough to reveal the handgun already in his hand and pointing towards Kris.

Jaime knew that by the time she pulled her gun out and had the chance to use it, Kris would be shot.

The first guy took Jaime's handbag as the second one grabbed Kris by the arm. "Now, about that dinner ladies."

They sat beside each other in the back of the van, hands tied behind their backs.

Kris looked over at Jaime who gave her a re-assuring smile. They both knew that the other officers would have their location and were hearing everything.

"Guess I wont be calling my sister tonight." Kris gave a small laugh. Trying to lighten the mode up a little.

"She'll get over it." Jaime agreed before turning her attention back to their kidnappers.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill sat back and twirled her drink in her hand and looking at the man across from her. She had been up in San Francisco three days now and between what Tony Wolf told them, and Sam's roommate the Angels were able to get a lead on a man of interest.

With Charlie's connection at the police dept they were also able to see the connection between all the girls that were taken.

The only thing she hadn't done; was call her sister. She wasn't sure why. But she knew evidentially she would. Once this was all over she would spend a few extra days in the Bay area and sort everything out.

"You seem lost in thought." He said as he looked across to her.

"Oh hi. Maybe just a little. I was thinking of my sister."

"I see."

"We had a small argument."

"And you haven't spoken to her yet?"

"No. In fact she lives right here in San Francisco. But we both said things, so I'll let I cool off for another couple of days and then I'll call her."

"So does that mean you are not coming with me to Cuba?" he asked placing his hand ever so gently on top of hers.

"I said I'd think about it. Besides I thought you said you had work."

"I do. But it can be taken care of quite quickly. I actually just got the rest of what needs to be shipped today."

"So you'll be leaving soon?" she asked turning towards her drink.

"As I said I would like you to come with me."

Jill took her hand back and reached for her glass. "I'll think on it tonight. Where should I meet you should I decide at the last minute to go?"

"I can have my car pick you up."

"You could. But I might decide last minute. I wouldn't want to miss your plane." She had gotten close to him. Found out where he went, where he was at during certain times of the day. She had played the, my boyfriend just left me card and he had been a sympathetic ear. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing. But it was her job. And from what she knew, it was better that, then knowing she had let him go and sent countless girls to a life of slavery. Not to mention the amount of drugs she would help keep off the California streets.

He studied her hard. But as he looked into her eyes he knew she was of no threat to him. He had been good at that over the years. Reading a person through their eyes. He had even found himself staring into the eyes of a cop once. The desire to arrest him gave her away and cost her her life. But now he saw nothing. Nothing but the care he had come accustom to over the last few days.

"The hanger bay at the south end of the terminal. Hangar 6."

"My lucky number." Jill said as she placed her glass on the top of the bar.

As she got up to leave he took her hand once more. "I leave at 8AM Jill. I really hope to see you there."

She just smiled as he then took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"I'll think about it. But it may not take to long." She said with a smile as she then turned and left the small piano bar.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill sat in the car not so patiently with Kelly. Sabrina and Bosley where in the other side of the hangar, just waiting for their mark to appear. It was 5AM and none of them had slept that much.

Kelly turned to Jill, "You talk to Kris since you've been here?"

Jill took in a deep breath. "No. I will once this is all done."

Kelly turned and looked out the front of her rental car. "You'll work it out. I know how you feel about your sister. And from what I understand she isn't one to hold a grudge that long."

Jill looked over at Kelly and was almost surprised at her insight to her and her young sister. "You know for someone that doesn't have any family, you are quite perceptive."

Kelly looked at Jill. "Not really, I just know you and from what you have told us of Kris."

Jill gave Kelly a weak smile before she once again looked out the window to their suspect's hangar. "So do you think that they are all in there?" she asked changing the subject.

"If not now but soon. You said he was flying out at 8AM?"

"Yeah." Jill kept an eye on the hangar and then notice the truck moving towards it, "Kelly."

Kelly had seen the truck moving towards the hangar bay. "I see it" she lifted up her car phone. "Bri. Kelly. We got movement over on this side." she waited a few minutes before she hung up the phone. "Lets go." She said to Jill as she opened up her car door.

~~~CA~~~~CA

He watched as the truck pulled through the hangar doors. And his men opened up the large doors of the semi-truck. He watched as each girl was brought down from the ramp way and ushered towards the back of the hangar towards his private jet. He also noticed that two of them had their hands bound behind them. Leaning over towards one of his most trusted allies he asked why.

"Cops." Was all he said to start. "We only found out after we took them in."

"Leave them behind and get rid of them. I do not want the SFPD or any other law enforcement after us or me."

"Taken care of sir." He made a motion for his men to hold off the last two girls.

One of the girls had stayed close to Kris. They had been talking about family and Kris felt a kindred spirit with the other lady.

Suddenly the doors of the hangar burst open and Kris and Jaime quickly looked to see what was happening.

The police had come in the main door with everything they had, followed by others. Guns were drawn and shots were firing across the hangar.

Jaime made a dodge behind a truck and looked up in horror, as Kris was still stand there. But she also noticed that in that one moment Kris was standing she was tackling the other lady with them as best she could with her hands behind her back. She heard the cry of pain coming from Kris, as a bullet ripped through her shoulder. A bullet that surely would have hit the innocent woman.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Present:

Kelly and Sabrina sat and listened to the story as both Jill and Kris told what had happened to them two years before.

"So it was Kris that was shot?" Kelly asked looked at both her friends.

"I didn't want to say anything. I don't know why. Kris was OK and I stayed a few extra days in San Fran and we moved on."

"So you now think, as does Charlie, that who ever it is now that is after one or most like both of you is the same guy?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe but he got 20yrs for human smuggling." Jill said "I don't know. But that is the only time we have worked a case together."

"Though you didn't know it at the time." Bri concluded.

Kris looked at all her friends "I saw Jill during the raid right before I got shot. And I saw all of you. Neither one of us knew the other was their, working the same case. Sure Jill knew I was working on something involving basically white slavery but she didn't make that connection till after."

"And how would the suspect know it was you two that had him arrested?" Sabrina added in.

Kris looked at Jill before she turned to Sabrina, "He saw us together after I was shot."

Jill looked at her sister, "More like you nearly got killed." Jill looked at her friends. "After Kris went down and we burst onto the scene."

Two years before,

Jaime watched as Kris went down in a line of bullets, "Kris!"

Kris clenched her teeth as she twisted around to meet her partner's eyes, "I'm OK." She answered as she pushed herself up off the ground. The pain in her shoulder evident as she got to her feet. She looked around, though keeping in the shadows and out of the line of fire, as to what was going on. It was then she saw her sister and friends rushing into the hangar. And it was also then she saw the gunman aiming towards them and more precisely towards her sister, who had broken away from the other three.

She didn't think, she didn't even remember reacting, as she made a few quick steps and slammed into him with her body, sending them both crashing to the floor.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill looked over at Kris, "I heard the scream and quickly made my way towards the sound. And to my surprise there was my little sister on the floor next to the unconscious guy, as she bleed all over the place."

Kris looked at Jill. "I was not bleeding all over the place."

"Um yeah you needed at least a pint of blood at the hospital." Jill replied looking at her sister.

Sabrina, seeing a small argument building "OK. So what about now?"

"Well, Charlie seems to think maybe that is the connection." Kris said a she looked up at Jill.

"No way. That guy got 20yrs. It doesn't make sense." Jill said a she flopped down on the couch beside Kelly.

Everyone shared a look. It didn't make sense and until they heard from Charlie. They still had nothing to go on.


	10. We Got you Now

The next day at the beach house Jill stood leaning against the doorframe as she looked out to the beach.

She jumped slightly at the hand on her shoulder. "Penny?"

"I was just thinking of that day when Kris was shot. I saw her lying there covered in blood, I felt my heart nearly stop."

Kelly stood and waited for her friend to continue. She had a feeling that it was something that Jill had to get off her chest. "I remember you leaving not long after that."

Taking a sip of her coffee, "Yeah. I had the offer a month or so before and I didn't know what to do. But once I knew Kris was ok I told Charlie I was leaving and that I hoped he would consider Kris for my spot on the team. She actually got better marks in a lot of the courses at the academy then I did." Pausing a moment, "He said he already had as he some how knew I would be leaving. It was also for my own peace of mind,. I knew at least here she would be safe and that you and Bri would watch out for her."

"She's like my own little sister. One I wish I had."

Jill looked at Kelly, "You want her?" she gave a small smile.

Kelly laughed knowing that Jill wouldn't give up her sister for anything. "So we think it's the same man that was busted that night."

"Stenson? It sounds like it but he should still be in jail." Jill said as she went back in the house and sat on the couch.

"Well hopefully Charlie will have some answers on that soon. Bri went out to get some breakfast. I'm going to grab a shower before Kris gets up and wants one."

"Ok. And thanx Kel."

"For what?"

"Listening."

Kelly put her hand on Jill's knee. "That's what friends are for." She got off the couch and started down the hall.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Charlie read over the file again before picking up the receiver of his phone. "Bosley we have a problem."

"What is it Charlie?" there was something in his tone that Bosley picked up on. Something that worried him.

"According to my information and my source at the police station. The man that Kris helped put away is still in jail "

"So who is it then Charlie. Everything that is going on indicates Stenson."

"I don't know Bosley and that is what worries me. We are back to square one in that we have no idea who it is."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

He stood waiting for to him seemed like an eternity. He didn't even move as he watched the man next to him, "Mac settle down will you."

"I just want to get this over with. I mean in broad daylight. This is a bit risky isn't after what happened last night to Lou. The cops are probably all over this place."

"No more so then any other job we've pulled." He stepped away from the van. "Let do this before the other one gets back here."

Mac got out of the van and followed.

"If we do this right everything will go smoothly." He said as he quietly walked up the stairs to the beach house.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie sat watching the end of a football game as he cleaned his gun at the same time.

"It still amazes me how you can do that without even looking."

"It's a gift. The men are in place just so you know. By tonight all you troubles will be over."

"I hope so. But I want to be there. I want Ms Munroe to see me before she dies."

"Which one?" Louie looked up at his boss.

Mr Stenson sat beside his lieutenant on the couch. "They both caused me pain. They both caused me to lose everything. Jill knew what she was doing when she met me in the bar that night. And Kris was the one in the end who saw to it that I was unable to escape that night."

"I take blame for her sir. I should have never brought them back with us once we knew they were cops. I should have taken care of them at the time."

"No Louie it wasn't your fault. You saw the beauty in both of them and knew would could have made a great deal of money." Mr Stenson leaned forward towards the TV and the game. "No this is their fault. And they will pay. Years of smuggling woman out of the country, in return for cocaine. It was a very profitable business. One that was very lucrative then and could be now. Tonight that will all be settled with the deaths of the Munroe sisters."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

As Sabrina was getting in her car with an arm full of breakfast take out the phone rang. Placing everything on the seat beside her she picked up the phone. "Sabrina."

"Bri its Bosley. look Charlie just uncovered a small piece of the puzzle. I'm heading over to Jill and Kris's now."

"Ok, I'm on my way back there now. Kelly is still there."

"Perfect I'll see you in a few minutes then." Bosley hung up the phone as he made his way through the morning LA traffic.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill turned the page on another magazine when she looked up. "Hey sleepy."

"Hi." Kris sat down and leaned against her sister.

Jill picking up on Kris' silence and motion draped her arm around her younger sister, "We'll work it out Kris. Don't we always?"

"Yeah. This is just so weird. I mean if that guy is still in jail or shoud be, who is it?"

"I don't know but we have four good friends watching our back."

"Not to mention Bill.

"Yeah him too." Jill pushed her sister up, "Come on, help me set the table Bri should be back soon with breakfast."

Kris got off the couch, "Where's Kelly?"

"Shower. She figured she'd get one before you got up and wanted one."

There was no warning, no sounds heard, "Then I suggest we get going before your friend gets back and the other one gets out of the shower."

Jill spun around to see two men standing at her doorway, both with a gun in their hand. She saw them and saw where her purse was and thought for that one split second.

"I wouldn't think about that Ms Munroe." he moved into the house getting closer to Kris, "As much as I have been paid to bring you in alive and unhurt. I will not hesitate to use this. Now lets go."

Kris gave Jill a 'what now' look before she felt the hand grip her arm

"Now!"

Jill quickly followed from around the counter as one man grabbed Kris and pulled her towards the door.

The two sister walked down the steps of their house not making a scene. Neither one wanting to get the other hurt. Getting in the van they had to count on their friends finding them.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Sabrina pulled in the driveway at the same time as Bosley did.

"Got enough there for five?"

"Always Bosley you know that. What you got?"

"Nothing good." He reached and took one of the bags from Sabrina as the two of them started up the stairs.

"Hey breakfast is here?" Sabrina called out to the house.

Kelly came from down the hall. "Perfect timing I'm starving." She stopped and looked around. "Where's Jill?"

"Just got back. Shower?"

"No that's where I was. Kris was still asleep so I took one before she got up."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a looked before Kelly turned back towards Kris' bedroom. Coming right back out, "She isn't there."

Sabrina had gone to the balcony when Kelly went to Kris' room. "No one on the balcony either."

Bosley looked at the two Angels before him. "This can't be good."


	11. Reliving the Past

Bosley had quickly made his way towards the phone in the beach house. He had one call to make and that was it.

"Charlie, its Bosley. We have a problem."

Kelly and Sabrina heard Bosley on the phone to their boss but had quickly moved around the house to see if there were any clues as to what happened to their friends.

Bosley turned to the Angels hoping that they found something. Sabrina saw the look on his face. "Nothing."

Charlie's voice sparked through the speaker; "You have nothing concrete Angels?"

"Sorry Charlie. There is no evidence they were taken by force." Sabrina said as she fell to the couch. She was worried for her two friends. They had no idea who had taken them, if at all and or why.

Kelly moved over and sat on one of the kitchen bar chairs, "Charlie have you found anything else on this Mr Stenson Jill and Kris arrested a few years?"

Charlie paused but a second when he flipped through his paper, "Possibly Kelly."

With just that one word 'possibly' everyone in the room perked up. Hoping beyond a doubt they may have found the link.

"After talking to Bosley earlier today I did a little more research." Charlie started to say as he looked at the file on his desk, "It seems that after a year in prison Mr. Stenson needed some minor surgery."

"How minor Charlie?" Sabrina asked as she sat forward on the couch.

"Something with his heart. But it appears not long after his surgery there was an incident at the hospital he was in/"

Kelly looked at Sabrina as both of their wheels started to turn. "What kind of incident Charlie?" she asked

"A small scuffle of sorts it seems." He read the file, "The guards that were on the door had to intervene."

All three shared a look between themselves. "Charlie you said that Stenson was still in prison. Where is this going?" Bosley asked the question they all had.

"Mr. Stenson still is in prison. Only I don't think it's the same Stenson we all put there." Charlie stated. "It seems Mr Stenson has a twin brother."

Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other.

Sabrina looked towards the speakerphone, "Charlie are you saying that they did a switch during this altercation?"

"I don't know for sure Angel. Only a blood test will prove what. But the fact of it scares me. Jill purposely got close to Stenson in hopes to find Mr Wolf's sister. And we all know now that Kris was a police officer in the arrest. In fact the records show her as the arresting officer."

"Probably because she slammed her shoulder into him knocking him to the floor and essentially arresting him. Even though her hands were tied at the time." Kelly added in.

"Exactly Angel. And it's because of both their actions…."

"Stenson wants revenge on them both. " Sabrina finished up.

There was a moment of near silence as everyone took in what was going on.

"Charlie how fast can you get that blood test?" Bosley asked looking at both girls as they fidgeted in front of him. They were both now anxious and worried about Jill and Kris. More so then before.

"I've already put a call into the prison Bosley, I should know within the hour."

Kelly looked at Bosley, "An hour Charlie? We may not have that much time. If this guy is wanting revenge enough he will probably kill them before then."

"I know Angel that is why we aren't going to wait for the test. We are going to go out there and find them."

"Where do we start Charlie?" Sabrina asked hoping that her boss would have the magical answer they all needed.

I think we need to start where this all began Angels"

"San Francisco/" Kelly stated.

"Yes. There are tickets waiting for you all for the next flight out of LA. Good luck Angels. And bring them back."

"We will Charlie." Both Sabrina and Kelly ran out of the office hoping that Charlie was right.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill looked over at her sister a couple of times to make sure he was holding out ok. To her it didn't matter what was gong on she was going to watch out for her baby sister.

Kris caught Jill's watchful eye and gave her an 'I'm ok 'look back.

Jill felt herself jerking forward as the van came to a stop for a moment and then moved again. She could see through the windows enough that she knew they were pulling inside a warehouse.

She wasn't sure how long they had driven for but leaning against the inside of the van with her hands bound seemed like an eternity to her. Through the drive she had caught glimpses of her sister who was as about as comfortable as she was.

As the side of the van opened up Jill was quickly puled to her feet and escorted from the vehicle, along with Kris.

Kris felt the van stop and then move again. She had figured they had been travelling for two hours, maybe more. As the van came to a final stop she looked over at Jill. There was something in her sisters eyes that Kris drew strength from. And she did, as she felt the hand on her arm pulling her from the van.

As Jill stood there she saw him. Standing there starring back at her. Everything came crashing to her memories on what was going on."

"Ah Jill, it is good to see you again."

"Mr Stenson." She replied not taking her eyes off him

"What? You used to call me Robert."

She glared at him once more, "I don't think now is the time for that." She said through her teeth.

He looked at her and then cast his eyes towards Kris, "No. I guess not." He took small step to Kris' direction, "You cost me two years of my life Miss Munroe.

"Should have been more." Kris said defiantly.

"Yes." He spoke as almost agreeing with her. "I have a special surprise for you." He motioned to someone in the back of the warehouse.

Kris and Jill both looked towards the back of the old warehouse as people shuffled around.

"I got back some of what you both took from me." He said as Louie came through the back door.

Kris held her eyes on the one woman that was in front of Louie. She couldn't believe everything was coming back around. "Jamie?" her voice racked quietly.

He cast a sideways glance towards Kris, "Ah you remember your old partner miss Munroe."

"Leave her out of this." Kris demanded fearing for her old friend safety.

"She had just as much to do with this as you did Ms Munroe." He stated as he motioned to his men at the back.

Jill could only watch as her sister saw her old partner, her friend at the academy be escorted into the warehouse.

She then felt the knot in her stomach as another woman was brought out from the back and she saw Kris tighten and flinch even more

Kris fought against the hands that held her. "Let her go. She was innocent in all of this." Kris yelled out.

"Ah no Ms Munroe. She has everything to do with this." He said as his men moved her closer to Kris.

"Now. Here we all are. Right back to the beginning. Only this time I get to say the course of action.?"

Jill watched almost helplessly as Stenson moved around the warehouse.

"We'll call this a re-enactment so to speak." He said as he cast a glance over at Jill. "As I recall Officer Stewart was standing here."

He motioned for one of his men to move Jaime.

"Perfect. Now let me see, Kris, may I call you Kris? Was here and the innocent was next to her." he moved Kris a little to her right. "Ah yes."

Jill stood near the warehouse door with two guys beside her. She saw no way to getting to Kris or any of them.

"Now the way I see it is. The police came through the main hangar door and shots were being fired. Officer Stewart took refuge behind the nearest safe haven."

He stood and looked around taking out his gun. He aimed it at Jaime taking one shot hitting his mark.

"JAIME!" Kris and Jill both screamed out as the shot echoed through the building.

"She didn't make it to her safe haven." He spoke casually as he looked at the sisters one by one. "And oh look no vest, like last time."

Kris could see the blood surrounding her friend, but she knew in her gut it was to late.

"Now this was about the time Kris tackled her new friend, even with her hands tied." He held the gun up towards the innocent knowing that Kris would not let her get killed.

Kris, watching him and hearing his words, knew what she had to do. Jaime was just shot down in cold blood; she couldn't let the same thing happen again.

Kris watched him as he slowly pulled back the trigger. At the same time she moved to once again save the innocent.

She felt the bullet strike her chest. She heard her Jill yell out her name, and then nothing. Everything around her turn black


	12. Explanations and Did we Find Them?

"KRIS!" Jill started towards her sister but felt the hands grip her arms as she was heeled back. She fought as best she could against them but it was no use.

She held Kris' eyes to her own for a moment as her sister fell to the floor and then not moving. "KRIS! Let me go!" she fought again but it was no use, the only thing she was accomplishing was getting bruises to her own arms as the men beside her held her tighter.

She felt her legs give out from under her as she watched her baby sister lying on the floor, a pool of blood starting to surround her body. "Kris!' she felt her energy being sucked away from her as she watched her sister die before her eyes.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Kelly had tried to concentrate on a crossword on the plane to San Francisco but she wasn't getting very far. She had turned a few times to catch Sabrina across the plane from her also trying to fill in time with something and she could tell her friend wasn't getting much further.

"Bri."

Sabrina looked up and could see Kelly trying to hold everything together; they both were. "We'll find them Kel. We have too."

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Kelly paused trying to get everything she had found out in order. "They are stronger together right."

"I wouldn't want to mess with the two of them together that's for sure."

"Kelly smile. "A force to be reckoned with." She paused another moment. "Bri you remember the case. With Stenson?"

"Yes." Sabrina put her book down. I remember when we finally found Sam for Mr. Wolf. She had been so scared. They all were. But I remember him standing there defiant in everything going on. Like he was right in doing what he was."

"I sensed danger from him. I know Jill did as well. She told me one night after it all went down. She was actually afraid of him, even in the bar that night, a public place. She said he just had this aura around him that scared her."

Sabrina wasn't really sure what to even say. She felt the guy was bad news in the brief moment she saw him. She knew Jill had been a little quieter then usual after it all happened. But she had chalked it up as the time she had spent with Kris. They had had a fight prior to the case. "We'll find them Kel. They'll look out for each other." Sabrina said hoping on her own words that their friends were ok.

The plane touched down as the two Angels and Bosley got off. They quickly moved to the waiting Limo that Charlie had obviously arranged.

"How far is it?" Kelly asked the driver as she got in the back of the car.

"About a half hour drive if traffic is good. I have Captain Devane on the line if you want to co-ordinate with him." He motioned to the phone in the back of the car as he started to pull away from the tarmac.

Kelly looked at her watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. It had been over 5hrs since they notice Jill and Kris missing. But that was since they notice. How long had they actually been gone. She had only been in the shower about a half-hour. So that aside, someone had a five and half-hour head start on them.

Sabrina was sitting next to Kelly and saw her looking at her watch. She knew what her friend was figuring out. She reached up and took Kelly's wrist in her hand, pulling the watch away from her friend. "Don't think about it." She said quietly as she saw into Kelly's eyes. They were both worried.

They both looked at Bosley as he spoke on the phone to a captain Devane. Each on was hoping that the SFPD had something to go on something to stop all of this.

Bosley put the phone down as he looked at both girls. "They have men all over the warehouse already. We should be there in ten minutes. There was one van that pulled in about an hour ago but other then that nothing. He can't confirm its Stetson or not. OR if Jill and Kris are there."

Sabrina took a quick look out the window before turning to Bosley. "So otherwise, like last time, they got nothing?"

" Bri." Kelly placed her hand on her friend's arm.

"No Kelly this is just like before. Which make me think. How did Stenson know the cops were coming that night? How is it that he is out now? Is there a leak in the SFPD?"

"They had guys move in the moment they heard about the possible kidnapping. It seems that Jill and Kris may not be alone. A police officer by the name of Jaime Stewart has also been missing for three days. And get this. Our original client Mr Wolf; Seems his sister is also missing again." Bosley gave them the information.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina and they both shared a knowing look, "He is getting back everyone he lost that night." Kelly said quickly piecing it all together.

"And the main players are Jill and Kris." Sabrina added in.

Fo9r Sabrina, Kelly and Bosley the limo could not move fast enough through the streets of San Francisco. But as they pulled in to where the police barricade was they were more relived. At least now they would find their friends. At least they hoped they would.

Getting from the car they all quickly made their way ver to what they saw as a command post.

"Captain Devane/" Bosley asked the one older man standing there in a flack jacket.

"Me."

"John Bosley we spoke on the phone."

"Ah Yes the Townsend people."

"Yes." Bosley replied as he looked at Kelly and Sabrina.. Had there been any more news?"

"We have had two gun shots but other then that nothing.."

"Gun shots?"

"Yes. Right as you were pulling up actually. Our sniper on the roof can't confirm a target but he can say for sure is there are at least. Six more people in there."

Bosley looked over at the Angels. They had their guns out and were ready for anything. Turning back towards the Captain, "We are ready whenever you are."

The Captain saw the girls talking to one of his own teams. He could tell they were ready and looked past them to another team. Giving them the signal they started to move quickly across the pavement towards the warehouse. Towards the long ago abandon airport on the other side of town.

Kelly and Sabrina moved with one of the other teams. Having grabbed bullet proof vests from the SWAT team they moved closer to the warehouse or more so the old hangar.

Kelly looked around and could see all the police officers in various positions. She recalled back to the Academy in cases like this. Everyone had a place on the team. Everyone had a job to do. She leaned against the wall and waited for SWAT to break through the door. She didn't have to wait long as a large boom cried out over the tarmac that was followed by a barge of smoke, smoke she found herself quickly travelling through.

Sabrina instinctively knew Kelly was right beside her as they both started through the room full of the tear gas.

They had both closed their eyes tight and focused on the room before them. They heard gun shots and hoped that Jill and Kris were away from any chance of getting shot.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill felt the hands pulling her back to her feet as she saw Robert Stenson walking towards her.

"Jill, Jill. You had such promise."

She didn't even say anything. Here was a man that had just shot her sister in cold blood. Not even thinking.

"We could have had Cuba and so much more." He said as he reached up and ran his fingers down her face.

"You belong in a cage." Was all she said as she held his gaze to her. As much as she wanted to look past him to Kris.

He took a half-second to look over his shoulder to what he had done. "Maybe, but you took care of that. And now my brother sits for me. And when he gets out I will pay him greatly.

Jill took in the information, "You had your brother serve your time?""

"He volunteered. Then again I offered him a great deal of money."

Jill stood there more shocked. She didn't think she could take in any more. Her sister was dead or bleeding to death. Their friend Jaime she knew was dead. He didn't waste time there with a bullet in the head: Execution style.

"You and your sister ruined two years of my life. And now my baby brother sits wasting in Jail."

"You just said it was his choice." Jill shot back.

"Only because he needed a job. He may be my twin but he has, well lets just say he has trouble finding his niche."

"His niche?" Jill asked but then thought again. "You let him sit in jail for you because he has a handicap? What can't hold his attention? Get frustrated easily? He is still your brother! I bet he volunteered for you because he looks up to you. Sees you as what his hero?"

He stood and listened to her words as a rage seemed to over come him. He reached out and let the back of his hand slap against her right cheek.

Jill felt herself falling but also knew that the hands still gripping her would prevent her from hitting the floor.

"You have no idea what I went through with my brother."

She stood up almost defiantly, "Maybe not. But I have a younger sister and I know what its like to protect her at any cost. To stand up for her with everyone. To help her out when she needed it." She held his gaze and saw something, "To love her when she needed my love."

He turned his head slightly to where Kris lay on the floor. "Maybe." He turned back towards Jill, "That aside I would say you let her down. And now it's your turn Jill. No more talk no more stalling." He stood a few steps back and slowly raised his gun towards her. "Good bye Miss Munroe."

The shot rang out the same time that the SWAT team slammed through the doors, creating ciaos in every direction as more bullets flew around the room.


	13. Hang On, Dont Leave

Jill looked around and saw the smoke around her. She didn't even remember how she got to be face first on the ground. She heard the gun shot and then all hell broke lose as smoke poured into the building. Squeezing her eyes closed a couple of times, she tried to get her barrings around the warehouse. She had a pretty good idea where she was facing and crawled over to where she thought and hoped Kris would be.

She could hear the yelling and shots around her, but she stayed low to the ground as she crawled to the now visible figure on the floor.

The first thing she felt was the sticky residue of the blood on the floor from either Kris or Jaime. She took in a deep breath as she thought of her old academy friend, shot down like an execution.

Through the thick fog around her, she managed to get to Kris and quickly put her hand on the open wound to stop the blood.

"Come on Kris don't you dare die on me." She had felt for a pulse and found one. As weak as it was she still held hope.

Jill ran her fingers threw Kris' hair, "Come on you. Don't give up on me now." she felt the tears start down her cheek involuntarily. "I love you lil sis. Please don't go. Hang on I know you can." Jill pleaded with Kris in hopes of getting through to her.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kelly and Sabrina tried to scan the warehouse as best they could and yet keeping attuned to the gunfight around them. They didn't want Stenson at this point, all they were thinking of was Jill and Kris.

Kelly suddenly grabbed Sabrina's arm and drew her attention to figures on the floor. "Bri."

"Come on." Sabrina replied back as they both quickly made her way towards the figures and what she thought was crying.

Kelly got to them first and moved in beside Jill. "Jill." She placed her hand on her friend's back letting her know who was there but she got no reply. Jill still had her hand on Kris' wound and her head was resting on her sisters' stomach.

Bending down Kelly tried once again to reach her friend, "Jill. The paramedics are on their way." She looked over at Sabrina who was couched down beside the crying girl on the floor.

Sabrina gave Kelly a worried look and then turned to the woman on the floor. "It's ok. Your safe now."

Kelly moved slightly and tried to bring Jill with her when the paramedics arrived. "Jill let her go. They have to help her."

After some coaxing she was able to draw Jill into a hug as they sat on the floor. Kelly watched as the paramedic's quickly applied pressure to Kris' wound where Jill had just been.

Jill felt Kelly's arms around her but couldn't take her eyes off Kris. She barely heard the mumbling of words back and forth between the two medics.

Kelly watched as the paramedics lifted Kris onto the stretcher and quickly had a blanket over her, strapped down and lifted the stretcher up to its wheels.

"Jill come on well go with them." Kelly tried to get her friend to stand up but she seemed to be lost in a world.

Sabrina came over to Kelly and Jill and reached her arms around Jill and helped Kelly get he to her feet. "Come on Jill."

Jill felt the arms around her and someone lifting her to her feet. She kept her eyes on her sister and followed after the fast moving stretcher. She knew her friends were right beside her but she couldn't focus. Her whole life seemed to be going in slow motion at that moment.

The paramedics quickly lifted Kris into the back of the ambulance and turned to Kelly and Jill. "Who's coming with us?"

Kelly looked to Sabrina

"Stay with Jill Kel. I'll get this wrapped here. Bosley and I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

Sabrina gave Jill a hug, "She's strong Jill she'll be ok." She felt a slight nod before Jill got in the back.

Kelly followed in after Jill and moved into sit beside her with her arm around her shoulders, giving her whatever strength she could to support her.

Sabrina was standing with one arm hugging her stomach and her one hand covering her mouth. She felt her emotions starting to give away. Bosley watched, as his usually strong angel seemed to be losing control. He hadn't seen them coming out of the warehouse as he was across on the other side.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned to meet his gaze a moment before she broke down into tears.

Bosley drew her into a hug and waited.

Sabrina composed her tears and rested her head on Bosley's shoulder, "Its Kris Bos. It doesn't look good."

Bosley quickly felt his own emotions rising to the surface. He liked Kris. She was a small spark around the office. Like her sister always with a smile.

Sabrina stepped back and wiped away her tears. "Let's sort this out and get to the hospital. I want to be there for Jill."

They both turned back towards the warehouse ad where they saw Captain Devane standing.

"Captain."

"Mr Bosley. I saw the paramedics leaving with your other associate."

"Yes. The two we were looking for were in the warehouse. One was shot seriously. Her sister and Kelly went to the Hospital with her."

"I see. If you want to go with them I understand. You are under no obligation to wait and see this through."

"We would like to stay if that is ok with you Captain." Sabrina said.

He looked at her and knew she was doing it for two reasons. To get the answers, and to keep herself from falling apart and thinking about her friends. "Ok then." He turned slightly to look at some of his guys coming out of the warehouse. "Just before we went in, one of the snipers on the roof had a clear shot and took it. He was told to wait but he said he couldn't, that if he didn't go now we'd have another dead body. We timed our entrance with his shot. He killed Stenson and apparently hit one of the two others as well. All I heard on the radio was two down. When we got inside and to where they were two of the men were down the other had run off. We were able to get him cornered, not however after he shot one of my guys, and was finally killed in the siege."

"Anybody else?" Bosley asked.

"Not that we found. We do know that Stenson had a right hand man everywhere he went. Guy's name is Louie Demaux. Originally from Canada. Has a rap sheet longer then Santa's naughty nice list."

"So where is this Louie guy now?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't know. For all we know once he hears about this he could be half way back to Canada." The Captain looked at the tow before him, "Your friend is lucky. Stenson was a mean SOB. And wasn't afraid to take care of things himself."

"Not all of them were lucky Captain." Sabrina almost bit back to him.

"No. And I am sorry about you friend. Look there isn't much more to do here. Why don't you go to the hospital. Her sister is going to need you now more then ever. The waiting is the hardest part."

Bosley placed his arm on Sabrina's elbow, "Come on Sabrina. Let go see Jill."

"Yeah. Thank you again Captain."

He just nodded as they walked back towards the limo waiting where they had left it, in what seemed hours ago.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill had held onto Kris' hand the entire trip to the hospital. She didn't say a word, she just held her sisters face in her eyes and kept the contact.

As they arrived she ran along beside the stretcher until she was held back by a firm hand.

"Jill come on." Kelly had run along behind Jill and wrapped her arms around her when the nurse stopped her form going any further. She fought at first and then turned into Kelly's arms

"Kelly." She cried.

"I know, come on lets sit." Kelly helped her to one of the couches and they sat down, with Kelly just holding on to Jill as she cried in her arms.

Sabrina and Bosley ran down the hall and saw them sitting on the couch with Kelly still holding a crying Jill.

Sabrina quickly sat on the other side of Jill and enclosed her arms around her friend as well. "She's a fighter Jill, we all know that. She'll be ok."

Bosley had crouched down in front of Jill and placed his hand on her knee. She was covered blood.

As Bosley was looking at the blood all over Jill. Kelly pulled back a little, "Jill are you bleeding?"

"It's Kris'" she answered quietly.

"No. I think it's yours." Kelly said as she looked at the blood. She had seen blood on Jill when she first got to her at the warehouse but she knew now that she had more on her.

Sabrina let go of Jill and saw to what Kelly was seeing. "Jill she's right, you were hit."

She didn't say anything as she tried to get what they were saying to her. Then she felt it: the searing pain in her shoulder.

* * *

Hey Everyone; I know another cliffie. I think I am getting my cliffie groove back. Anyway I will try my hardest to get another part or even the rest up tonight. I think I am near the end. If not I give my apoligize now, as I will not be able to get more done on this and posted until probably Friday next week. I am heading out of town and on Monday will have the distict honour as one of the 12,000 Canadians to carry the Olympic Torch as it makes its way 45,000Km up, down around and across Canada. It is the longest Torch relay in history and the Torch will also be making a stop at Canada's most Northly point, which will be the furthet North the Torch has ever gone. Again I will try but kep in mind to I will get interuprt ed a lot tonight as the kids go trick or treating.

Thank you again to everyone who is reading and enjoying this tale and sending me great reviews. It's been a blast to get back writing again.


	14. The Love for my Sibling

Ok I am back. The Olympic Torch run was Amazing as you can imagine. I was furtunate enough to carry it into a school yard with a bunch of young kids. That alone was quiet something. for as I see it, those kids are the furture of Canada's Olympic Team...But enough of that.. here you go.. Sorry Kris looks like you missed it before bed time.. I tried.. :)

* * *

Bosley quietly got up and ran to the nurse's station to get help.

As he came back with one of the nurses, Jill was laying on the couch with Kelly holding on to her shoulder.

"I'll get a doctor." The nurse said as she quickly ran off in another direction.

Bosley looked down at Jill who still had tears coming from her eyes but she also wore an expression of pain on her face.

Bosley felt a hand on his arm and the feeling of being pouched to one side. There was a doctor suddenly blocking his vision of Jill.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We just brought her sister in to the ER. When I saw her at the scene I noticed blood on her but I figured it was her sisters'. But now as we were sitting here it seemed to me like she had more blood on her then before." Kelly explained.

The doctor turned to the waiting nurse. "Get me a gurney now."

She quietly ran from the waiting area in search of a gurney and orderlies to assist her.

"It looks like it went clear through but I won't know till I get into the ER." He looked up at them. "You said you came in with her sister?"

"Yes. There was a hostage situation at the Airport. Her sister was shot. She's in the ER now. Kelly explained.

"If it's who I think it is in there she won't be in the ER much longer. They're going to be coming out here looking for permission to operate."

Bosley seeing what he was saying "Doctor, any one of us can sign for Kris' surgery. What about Jill? How is it she didn't even now she had been shot?" Bosley stated.

"Are they close?" he asked

"Very" Sabrina said.

"In seeing her sister hurt like that sent her into shock. She probably didn't notice anything but her sister. Was she responsive at the scene?"

"Not really no." Kelly said

"Once you got here and her sister was out of her sight, that was when the shock of it wore off. With you noticing she was hurt as well it pushed the shock back even further." He finished explaining just as two orderlies came in with a gurney and lifted Jill up to it.

The Doctor looked at the three of them, "I'll take good care of her and I'll let those working on her sister that you can authorize any surgery." He quickly left the room after Jill.

As the doctor left, Kelly felt all her energy being sucked out of her. She eased herself back down to the couch. She was holding everything together for Jill to give her support she hadn't really had time to process what was going on. Now that Jill was looked after, and Kris was in the ER everything just seemed to slam against her.

Sabrina watched as Kelly nearly fell to the couch. She sat sown bedside her and drew her into a hug.

"They'll be ok Kel. Jill's wound isn't that serious. The doctor didn't even look worried. Just that it passed through. And Kris is strong, we've seen it a thousand time with her. She'll pull through this."

"I know. God Bri. Jill. I have never seen her so lost. She couldn't take her eyes off Kris the entire ride here." Kelly brushed away her tears. "They lost her."

Sabrina held on to Kelly, giving her the support she had given Jill only minutes ago. But her last words stung. "Kel?"

Kelly sat trying to get her thoughts and feelings together. "The paramedics. They lost Kris twice on the way here. God Bri. We can't lose her. Jill can't lose her."

Sabrina once again wrapped her arms around her friend, "We won't. She came back then, she will keep fighting. That just shows us how much of a fighter she is."

Kelly didn't say anything as she eased back against the couch but held onto Sabrina's hand: keep that contact with her friend. She knew that the night was going to be a long one.

Bosley watched as Sabrina gave some comfort to Kelly much as he himself had given to Sabrina at the scene. "I'm going to call Charlie. Let him know what's going on."

Sabrina looked up to him thankful to have him there. "Thanks Bos."

He gave her a weak smile as he left them to themselves.

How long had it been as Sabrina and Kelly sat beside each other; taking comfort in each other.

Sabrina reacted first as the door opened to reveal the same doctor that had taken Jill to the ER.

"Doc?"

"She'll be fine. As I thought, the bullet went straight through her shoulder. She'll have some pain and discomfort for the next few weeks but she should get a full recovery."

Both Sabrina and Kelly breathed a sigh of relief before Kelly looked back to him "What about driving doctor?"

"Driving?" he asked some what confused.

Sabrina gave a slight laugh knowing what Kelly was thinking. "High speed driving?" she added in.

The doctor looked back and forth between the two women.

Kelly gave a small smile, "Jill is a professional race car driver. Formula One. Will she be able to make the start of the season in a month maybe more?"

The doctor looked between the two of them and the way he had just come, "One of the orderlies thought he recognized her."

"She gets that a lot?" Sabrina said.

"Um yeah; she should be good to go in a few weeks. I would just get her team doctor to have look."

Kelly looked at the man before her, "Thank you."

He held her gaze a moment longer, "You're welcome. She is being moved to room 315. I'll send a nurse down when they get her settled. I just want to keep her in over night maybe two just to make sure everything is ok." He replied back and when to turn, "Any word on her sister?"

Sabrina looked to him, "Nothing yet." She replied softly.

He didn't say anything as he left before he paused and looked back at the two Angels. "She's with the best. If she's strong, she'll make it."

Sabrina felt Kelly's hand in hers. "'She is. Thank you doctor."

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kelly sat with her head resting on Jill's bed with her one hand holding on to her friends.

Sabrina was to fidgety to sit and spent the time pacing back and forth waiting for either Jill to wake up or for someone to tell them about Kris.

Kelly looked up slightly when she felt a slight squeeze to her hand. Looking at Jill she leaned forward a bit. "Hey Jill. Come on open up those eyes. You're missing all the cute orderlies around here." Kelly knew her friend and her flirtatious ways and was hoping to inspire her a little.

Sabrina walked over and took Jill's other hand, "Yeah come on Jill. Some of these guys have bets on who you really are. Some don't think you are 'the' Jill Munroe one young kid has $100 to the others that says you are."

"Do I get half his winnings?" Jill said quietly without opening her eyes.

Kelly and Sabrina shared a look to each other. "I'm sure you can work it out with him," Sabrina replied.

There was an almost uneasy silence in the room before Jill looked at her friends, "Kris?"

Sabrina looked at Kelly and then down to Jill, "She's still in surgery Jill. Charlie brought in the best."

Jill closed her eyes and felt the pain, not in her shoulder, but of losing her baby sister.

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie Demaux walked around the next corner without even thinking of cops or anything else. He had but two things on his mind. Getting to Stenson's brother and telling what happened, somehow. And getting a fast ride back across the border. If he couldn't get to Stenson he would just go and let the pieces fall into place.

He couldn't believe the cops luck when they had found them at the airport hangar. He still couldn't believe he was able to get out alive. He knew somehow that Stenson was gone. He was just about to kill that PI when all hell broke loose.

He pulled around the next corner and made his way up to the guard station.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Mr Stenson."

"You're becoming a regular visitor Mr. Demaux." The guard said from behind the desk in the back.

"Old friend, just wanna make sure you guys are treating him right." He smiled. He knew it was a risk to go there but he had to.

After making his way through the maze of halls and security, he sat down at the small desk with a security glass betwen him and the other room. He lifted up the receiver when Johnny Stenson sat across from him, "Hello Johnny."

"Louie!"

"Yeah hi."

"Have you heard from Robbie?" He cried out loud

"Ssshhh Johnny. Remember? You're Robbie." Louie tried to explain to the man once again.  
"Oh right." He started to calm down.

"Look Johnny about that. There has been a slight problem. And you may need to stay in here a little while longer."

"What? No. Louie you promised me. You said that after tonight I would be free and Robbie and I could go away together."

"I know, but things got out of control at the hanger. Look Johnny I'm sorry." He paused a moment before he held the man's eyes to his own. He seemed so young, yet he was the older of the two twins. "Robbie was killed tonight."

Johnny sat there stunned. He blinked a couple of times before the tears started . "NO."

"I'm sorry Johnny, I did everything I could."

"No. You promised! You promised you would protect him."

"I know and I'm sorry. Look the cops just came out of nowhere. We were trying to sort some old stuff up from Robbie's past and everything just went to hell."

Johnny looked at him. "No. Nononono. You promised!"

"I know I did, but the cops…" he started to say

"No you promised me! You are the cops! You promised me!"

Louie didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Johnny. I have to go." He hung up the phone before turning and walking away.

"NO! Louie, come back! You are the cops. You promised!" was all he could hear as he walked from the prison meeting room. Hearing the small scuffle behind the protective glass as Johnny tried to fight off the guards.


	15. Waiting and Reminiscing

Kelly sat beside Jill for the fifth hour. Her friend had been in and out of consciousness with pain medication and each time she woke she asked about Kris. She envied the bond between the two of them at times. Growing up an orphan, Kelly never had the experience of having a sibling. She looked back on her life, and as she did, she saw that the closest she ever got to siblings was when she joined the LAPD and she really got to know Jill and Sabrina. When the three of them joined Charlie's Team, she never really looked back. But, whenever she saw Jill and Kris together she always felt a slight pang to her heart in knowing what she had missed out on: What the two of them shared.

Kelly looked down at Jill when she felt the slight squeeze to her hand, "Hey sleepy."

"Kris?" was the first thing Jill said

"She's still in surgery." Kelly ran her hand over Jill's forehead pushing her hair from her face.

Jill seemed content at the moment with that answer. "How long now?"

Kelly looked at Jill and knew she couldn't lie to her, "Nearly five hours. It's complicated Jill, give it time."

Jill closed her eyes pushing back the slight pain in her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I remember one day when she was like 8. She was running after some friends and me. I just wanted to get away from her. To a 12yr old having your kid sister tagging along wasn't very good for the image. I yelled at her to go home but she kept running."

Kelly sat and listened to her friend tell her story.

"I ran faster as my friends tried to keep up with me. The next thing I heard was a loud thud and a scream. I turned around and Kris was lying on the pavement screaming her head off. I quickly stopped and ran back to her. As much as I didn't want her with me, I couldn't let her lay there hurt. When I got to her she was a mess. Her knees were all scrapped and bleeding, as were both her elbows and hands. I lifted her up and sat her on my lap. I never heard her cry that much before and I did everything to calm her down." Jill turned and looked at Kelly. "I didn't protect her."

"Jill…"Kelly started to say.

"No Kelly, I didn't. When I asked her how she fell she looked past my shoulder and to one of my friends. When I followed her gaze I saw a kid standing there with an almost triumphant look on his face. Anthony Edwards. One of the other kids looked from Anthony to me and said he tripped her so she wouldn't follow us. I was so livid; I let Kris go for a second, stood up and punched him in the face. He bent over and cried like a baby. Of course that was right when all the parents started coming out of houses from hearing Kris crying and saw it. His Mum being the first."

"Bet she was none pleased with you." Kelly smiled

"At first no. Till I told her what he did and some of the other kids verified it all. Then she saw the state of Kris." Jill smiled lightly' "I remember her grabbing her son by the ear and practically dragging him home."

Kelly gave Jill's hand a squeeze. "See, you did protect her."

Jill closed her eyes before opening them again, "Not like I should have. Not like I did today."

Kelly knew getting Jill to see reason at this point was pointless, so she let it go for now. Which was a good thing as just then the door came open and in walked Bosley, Sabrina and a Doctor she didn't recognize, but she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Hey Jill." Sabrina came along the other side of the bed. "How you feeling?"

"Bit sore. I can't believe I didn't even know I had been shot." Jill said in her almost fun way.

"It was the shock of everything going on." Sabrina explained without saying it was the shock of seeing Kris get shot.

Jill looked between her two friends. "I guess." She turned to look at the doctor that was standing to one side waiting patiently. "Kris?" she looked right at him almost knowing who he was.

"Hi Ms Munroe. I'm the doctor that worked on your sister."

"How is she?" Jill just wanted answers; they all did.

"Critical, but I think with some patience on her end she'll make a full recovery."

A collective sigh could be heard through out the room

"What happened?" Jill asked. She herself had been in the ER when they had taken Kris into surgery and she only got bits and pieces from Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley on what was going on.

"Lucky for your sister she was far enough away from the shooter that she wasn't killed. Any closer and she would have been. The bullet lodged itself in the wall of her heart and in doing so it was causing some leakage of blood into the heart proper. With your colleague's permission we operated and were able to successfully remove the bullet and repair the damage. You have friends in high places Ms. Munroe. We had the best in the OR inside two hours."

The three girls looked between each other, "Charlie." They all said with a smile.

Jill gripped both Kelly and Sabrina's hands. "So she'll be ok. Walk run everything?"

"Your sister is strong Ms Munroe. I have to be honest with you. We lost her twice on the table, but she fought to come back each time. I can't see why she shouldn't make a full recovery. It will take some time and I would like to keep her in the hospital for another couple weeks at least."

"She'll love that." Jill replied with a bit more of her usual smile.

"It's for her own good Ms Munroe."

"Jill please. And I know it's just getting her to realize that." Jill replied. "When can I see her?"

The Doctor looked at the four of them in the room. He had instructions from the Chief of Staff to give them anything that needed. "She's being settled into ICU for now. I'll get a nurse to take you up to her in a couple of hours. I know I have been told to give you guys some leeway, but I have to insist that only Ms Munroe…Jill…go for now."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a looked to each other before Kelly looked at him. "We wouldn't have it any other way Doctor. Thank you."

~~~CA~~~~CA

Jill sat as comfortable as she could in the wheelchair the nurse provided her with a she held on to her sisters' hand with her left hand with its shoulder in a sling. Her right hand rested easily on the top of her Kris' forehead ever so gently running through her hair.

"Come on little miss, you can't sleep forever."

Jill couldn't take her eyes off Kris. To her, her little sister seemed smaller then usual. All the machines and tubes hooked up to her seemed to engulf her little sister.

She sat there just absently running her fingers through Kris' hair. She didn't even know what to say.

As she rested her head down on the bed she felt the slight tweak of the fingers to her own.

Lifting her head up faster then she should have, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she looked down at Kris, as she held he hand on her forehead. "Come on Kris. Open you eyes honey."

Kris tried to push open her eyes as she heard Jill's voice, but they were to heavy. She heard her sister encouraging her and she felt the hand on her forehead giving her support. She finally pushed open her eyes only to see a blurred image of her older sister. She tried to speak but nothing cam out.

"Hey, no talking kiddo. Just give my hand a squeeze ok?"

Jill smiled as she felt her sister squeeze her hand a little more then when she first woke up.

"I'm just going to call the doctor to let them know you've woken up. Don't worry I'm not leaving. I'll stay right here ok?"

Kris again squeezed Jill's hand. She could now feel the hard surface of a tube in her throat. And almost felt a panic until she again heard Jill voice and felt her hand on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be ok sweet just relax." Jill could almost sense Kris' agitation.

After several minutes the Doctor left the room and let the two sisters be alone. He had taken the tube out of Kris' throat and hoped it would help her breath on her own. Though he did leave her with the breathing mask on.

Once he left the room Kris had brought her arm up to take the mask off only to be stopped by her sister.

"Hey no way. That stays on." Jill said as she held her sisters' mask in place

Kris lifted it away slightly as Jill held her hand to hers, "Can't….talk…to…you ."

"Hey I get to do all the talking right now." Jill said as she pushed Kris' hand back down to replace the mask.

Kris met Jill's eyes for one moment and pulled the mask up a little bit, "I love you." She said, as she looked her sister in the eye

Jill just sat there and looked at her younger sister as she held her hand resting on the top of her head. She pushed herself forward and placed a kiss on Kris' forehead. "I love you too Kris." She replied as she felt the lump in her throat and tears started to fill in her eyes. She rested her own head to her sisters, as she looked her eye to eye. "Don't ever scare me like that again."


	16. Explanations and Being Scared

Kris shifted gently and winced slightly to the pain in her chest as she stopped and took a few minutes for the pain to reside.

"You ok?"

Kris looked up to see Kelly standing beside her, "Just a little pain." She replied

"Yeah?" Kelly asked knowing her friend.

"Ok, a lot of pain. Just give me a moment."

Kelly helped Kris get more comfortable on her bed. It had just over 24hrs since her surgery and the doctor said it would take a lot longer then that for her to fully recover.

"Where's Jill?"

Kelly sat down beside Kris, "She's down getting her bandages changed, she should be up in a few minutes. She hasn't left your side since the doctor let her in here. How are you feeling?" Kelly had been sitting with Kris from the moment her and Sabrina were allowed in her room. She had finally gotten Jill to get some sleep after nearly a 24hr vigil beside her sister.

Kris looked at Kelly, "A little tired today."

Kelly took her friends hand in hers, "Don't try and overdue it. You gave us all a scare. I don't even want to tell you about Jill."

"Is she ok?"

Kelly gave Kris a smile as she held her hand a bit tighter. "Like you, your sister is a fighter. She'll be ok. We need to concentrate on getting you back in action."

Kris looked away for a moment before she asked what was really on her mind; "Kel what happened?"

Kelly stood a moment before she heard the door open and saw Jill walk in with Sabrina.

"Hey, everything ok?" Kris asked as she watched her sister approached the bed.

"Good as almost new." Jill said as she came up to the bed and leaned down to place a kiss on Kris forehead. "You being a good girl for Kelly?"

"Always." Kris said as she held on to Jill's hand. "Jill." She paused long enough that everyone in the room knew what was coming next, "What happened?"

Jill cast a quick glance at her friends before settling on Kris bed. "What do you remember?"

Kris looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Jill's fingers, "Seeing Jamie get shot and then the pain in my chest."

Jill tightened her hand a little around her sister fingers, "Jamie didn't make it honey."

"I know. I could tell when she went down." Kris held her eyes to her hands before she looked up at Jill with tears in her eyes.

Jill looked up at Sabrina and Kelly almost hoping they would give her answers to what was going on.

She turned back to her sister, "Um. Kris I know you and Jaime worked close on those kidnappings. And were close."

"What happened to Sam?" Kris avoided her sisters' scrutiny and went straight to the innocent she had nearly died for.

"She's ok. A bit shaken up but otherwise ok. She's been in a couple times to see you, to thank you for saving her life. But you've been a sleep each time."

"Again." Kris said as she looked up at her sister.

"Yeah. Again." Jill proceeded to tell Kris what had happened after she was shot.

Kris gave Jill's hand a slight squeeze as she realized the pain her older sister had gone through.

Bosley walked in the room and gave Kris a smile before he learned down and placed kiss on her forehead, "Good to see you a bit more awake kiddo."

"Yeah. But not for long." She smiled back him as she then turned to her sister.

Jill could see all the signs around her sister. Drugs or not she knew her sister was tired. "We'll let you get some sleep."

"Stay?" Kris said as she held on a bit tighter to Jill's hand.

Jill looked up at Kelly and Sabrina before she turned back to her sister, "Sure. I'm not going anywhere kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too." Kris replied as she slowly drifted off to sleep yet again.

Jill sat and watched as her sister slept. It was only yesterday that she was in surgery, fighting for her life. Jill ran her hand along the top of Kris' head sparking a memory of when they were younger and Kris was sick with the flu. She used to run her hand along her head like that to give her comfort. She brushed Kris hair to one side and felt the lump in her throat. She looked back on the last 36hrs and how close she had come to losing her sister.

She suddenly stood up and turned and left the room. She walked as fast as she could without jarring her shoulder. She quickened her steps as she went down the stairs. As she exited on the main floor she found herself almost running out the hospital doors.

Kelly and Sabrina watched confused as Jill got up and left the room.

"Bosley…" Sabrina started to say as Kelly had already turned and gone after Jill

"I'll stay here don't worry." He said before Sabrina could even ask him to.

Sabrina quickly took off after Kelly who was "Where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling in know why. Why don't you check out the front I'll go around the side." Kelly suggested as she started for a side door: and down the stairs.

Sabrina took the other stairs and ran down as fast as she could. As she exited the bottom she made a dash for the front door. Stopping briefly she cast her eyes around the parking lot and them started her way through the cars in search of her friend.

Like Sabrina, Kelly ran down the stairs to exit near the door that led out to the side of the hospital. She glanced around as she started further way from the building. She didn't get far when she saw her friend kneeling on the grass in the small grassy area.

Walking up beside her friend she gently out her hand on Jill's good shoulder, "Jill." She didn't want to startle her but let her know she was there. She bent down and kneeled beside her. "Jill?" She could see the tears running down her friend's face before Jill even turned to her.

Jill felt Kelly's hand on her shoulder and felt her kneeling beside her. At the sound of her name the second time she turned into her friend and buried her face into her shoulder.

Kelly just held her friend letting her get everything out. They were all scared. She remembered when the doctor had come into the waiting room to tell them about Kris.

"_Ms. Munroe's family?"_

_They had all stood up from their places on the couches and chairs. Bosley being the first one to say anything._

"_We're Kris' colleagues and friends. Her sister has been taken to the ER."_

"_I understand. And I also understand from my own colleague that you have the authority for permissions to operate?"_

"_Yes. Whatever you need."_

"_I'm not going to hide anything from you. Ms. Munroe's condition is serious. The bullet has lodged itself in the wall of her heart. Unfortunately it's gone in enough to penetrate the wall and allow blood to seep into the wound."_

_Sabrina took in a deep breath. "That does sound serious."_

"_It is and unless we can operate quickly she could die." He looked at each of them. "As I said I won't lie to you. Even with this surgery..."_

"_She could die anyway," Kelly finished for him. _

_He looked at Kelly, "Yes. It's a risk either way."_

_They all looked at each other but knew they had to at least give her a chance. _

_Bosley looked at the girls and then to the doctor. "Do it."_

"_I'll do everything in my power to save her." he turned and walked out of the room. _

_Bosley reached over and pulled Kelly and Sabrina into a hug. One the two of them were already in. "I'm going to go call Charlie and Let him know what's going on. Maybe he knows someone that can help as well."_

_Both girls just stood there and nodded their heads in agreement. Both were fearing to speak from their own fears. _

Kelly held on to Jill now as they sat on the grass.

"God Kelly I was so scared. I can't lose her."

"Hey you aren't going to lose her. She'll be fine." Kelly ran her hand up and down Jill's back to help calm her down.

"Just seeing her up there now, and knowing everything that happened yesterday. I just got more scared then I already was." she pulled up from Kelly's shoulder and wiped away some tears, "Thank you."

Kelly looked at Jill a little confused, "Thank you? For what? For being a friend? I won't take a thank you for that Jill, and you know it. We're a family; all of us. Sabrina, you, Kris, Bos, me and even that mystery man we all work for. If it was me you would be doing the same thing."

Jill rested her head once again on Kelly's shoulder as Kelly wrapped her arm around her friend, "She's going to be ok Jill. Like the doctor said it's going to take some time but she'll be following you around again just like when she was 8."

"And 18 and probably 28." Jill said with a smile. "I've never been as scared as I was when he pulled that trigger. Every memory I have ever had of her, good and bad, flashed through my mind so fast."

Sabrina knelt down on the other side of Jill and took her hand in hers as she spoke, "And she's going to be around to make a lot more memories with you, and all of us."

Jill and Kelly looked at Sabrina knowing she was right.

Kelly gave Jill a slight squeeze, "Let's go back in. I told her you hadn't left her side since you were allowed in there."

Kelly and Sabrina got up and helped Jill up to her feet and the three of them walked back into the hospital.

As they got off the elevator and rounded the corner and into Kris' room Jill felt her heart stop.

Kelly gripped her arm around Jill as Sabrina looked at Bosley who was standing looking at the now empty place where Kris' bed had been. "Bos?"

Bosley turned around to see the three angels standing in the doorway. "I don't know what happened. I was just sitting with her and all the alarms started going of. The medical team ran in and started yelling aback and forth. The next thing I know, is they are taking her out of the room and rushing down the hall. That wasn't that long after you left looking for Jill."

They all stood wondering what was going on when the doctor came around the corner. "Mr Bosley was Kris doing anything strenuous when you were with her?"

"No, she was sleeping. She was starting to cough a little but that was it." he said with worry evident in his voice

"We've taken some x-rays and there is still blood leaking into her heart proper we will have to go in and operate again. And each time we do that lessens her chance of survival."

Jill felt her legs get weak as Kelly guided her to a couch. "Truth Doctor, what are her chances?" Kelly asked as she held on to Jill.

"Even though she has been awake for nearly 24hrs there is still no guarantee she is out of the woods."

Sabrina looked at him before she could say anything she heard Jill's voice, "What are her chances doctor?" there was fear in her voice but also a demand for an answer.

He looked between the four of them. "Less then 50 percent."


	17. Keeping Vigil

Pt 17

Jill sat in the chair with her hand once again holding on to her sister. Her thumb moved rhythmically in a circle, running back and forth across the back of Kris' hand. Her own injured arm, which was still in a sling, lay across her stomach almost hugged her body.

She still couldn't get over the amount of tubes and wires coming from everywhere. She knew there were more then after the first surgery.

She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder as Sabrina came in beside her, "How is she?"  
"No change." Jill replied not taking her eyes off her sister. "I'm scared Bri." She said as she felt the tears start to well in her eyes.

Sabrina looked down at her friend and couldn't even imagine her pain, "I know. We all are. She'll make it Jill, you have to believe that. Send her positive thoughts. Keep talking to her."

Sabrina looked at Kris again before back to her friends, "How are you doing?" she knew Jill hadn't left Kris' side since they brought her up from the OR. Meaning she hadn't eaten or probably slept either.

"I'm ok." She replied through a strained voice.

"Why don't I sit here with her, while you get something to eat?"

"No. I'm OK here. I can't leave her alone again."

"Hey Jill." Sabrina crouched in front of her friends, "You not being here last time was not your fault. You were upset it's understandable. I, and Kelly, can only see a little of what you must be going through. We don't have a sister younger or older. What we do have is each other. And as Kelly said to you earlier we are all family. She is our little sister too, but you can't blame yourself for leaving or being scared." she took Jill's hand carefully in her own. "Do you remember when Kelly was shot by that little boy?"

"Skip. I'll never forget it."

"Me either. And that is the closest I have ever come to losing a sister. You and I were right here for each other, just like Kel and I are here for you now. You can't help Kris by getting yourself worn down. You need to eat and rest, otherwise when she does wake up you won't be here for her to see."

Jill listened to Sabrina's words and knew what she was saying. "I can't go Bri." She looked at her friend who just gave her a weak smile.

"OK. I'll get something for you from the cafeteria." She leaned forward and gently hugged her friend, careful not to hurt her injured shoulder.

Sabrina walked out of the room and immediately spotted Bosley and Kelly walking towards her,

"Any luck?" Bosley asked though he was pretty sure he knew what the answer was.

"No, she's staying put. I told her I'd get her something to eat." Sabrina said as she cast a glance over her shoulder to the hospital door. "You guys staying up here?"

Kelly held her gaze to the door that held both her dear friends, "I will." She turned to Sabrina, "Make sure you get her some of that chicken soup as well. It will do her good."

Sabrina placed her hand on Kelly's arm as she gave it a slight squeeze. "I will." She said as she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Kelly stood in her place as she held her gaze once again on the door not that far from her. How had everything gone so wrong? Jill coming home for a few weeks maybe a month was supposed to a happy time. Not just for her and Sabrina, but for Kris as well. The two sisters didn't see that much of each other. Only when Jill was between races or if Kris took some time off and went to watch her in Europe. Now Kris was fighting for her life and Jill was a complete wreck.

She felt the hand on her shoulder and looked over at Bosley who was standing beside her. He didn't have to say anything as Kelly reached up and placed her own hand on top of his before she took the first step towards her waiting friends.

"I'm going to call Charlie." He said before giving her a hug. "She's going to make it Kelly, we have to believe that."

"I know. Thanks Bos." Kelly replied as she stepped from his hug and towards the hospital door.

Bosley watched her walk slowly down the hall before turning towards the nearest pay phone.

Bosley turned slightly as he watched Kelly enter Kris' room. Taking in a deep breath he picked up the pay phone and dropped in the quarter he would need.

"Townsend."

"Charlie, its Bosley.

"Bosley. How is Kris?" he asked with concern. He hadn't heard anything from anyone since they had taken Kris into the OR the first time.

Bosley closed his eyes for a moment to get his emotions in check. He had always liked Kris. Ever since she came bouncing through the front door of the office on her first day. She had a more vibrant spark then her older sister but her humour was just as fun.

"It's not good Charlie." He finally got out before he explained to Charlie how they had to take Kris back into surgery to stop the blood thta was still leaking into her heart.

Charlie took in the information Bosley was giving him. He couldn't even think of what Jill was going through, or any of his Angels. "How's Jill doing?" he finally got out.

"Not good Charlie. She hasn't, and won't, leave Kris' side since she came up from surgery."

"Understandable. I've arranged for the best to come in and do what ever they can."

"They're here already. Charlie…" Bosley started but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Charlie knew what his friend was trying to convey. "She's strong Bosley, we won't even think of that. We all need to give Jill our full support and let Kris know she isn't going anywhere." He paused briefly, "How are Sabrina and Kelly holding up?"

"Not much better then Jill actually. They are all family Charlie and they are both hating to see not only Jill go through this but its killing them both to see Kris fighting for her life."

"I can imagine." Charlie seemed to think a bit before saying anything more. "When Kris is better and well enough. I want all four of them to take a vacation together. Anywhere they want Bosley. I think they need that time to heal and work everything that is happening out."

"I agree Charlie. I'll tell them when Kris is out of the woods."

"Give them all my love Bosley, especially Kris and Jill. They need it the most right now."

Bosley hung up the phone and just stood and pause as he tried to process everything. He knew Kris was strong and would fight to stay with them all, but he had a bad feeling. Sometimes being strong wasn't enough.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kelly sat in beside Jill as she held her gaze to Kris. Taking the hand of Jill's injured arm carefully she didn't say a word.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Jill spoke quietly

"She will when she is ready," Kelly said quietly. "What about you? You haven't slept in nearly 24hrs Jill."

"I can't sleep. Not till I know she's OK."

"Who's going to make sure you're OK? Look Jill I know you want to be here for Kris but I think you just need to lay down for a few hours. Get some sleep you aren't doing you or Kris any good by staying up like this."

Jill didn't say anything before she finally turned to look at Kelly. She knew her friend was right, as was Sabrina before her.

Kelly could almost see the wheels turning in her friend's head. "I'll wake you the second she starts to sir I promise."

Jill looked from Kelly to Kris, "She hasn't woken up yet. Its longer then before."

"They have a her a bit more sedated. To make sure she doesn't pull any stitches like last time. She'll wake up." Kelly placed a hand on Jill's shoulder. "Go lay down. It will do you good. And I promise to wake you at the fist flinch."

Jill leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kris' forehead "I love you. Don't stop fighting."

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Louie sat in the shadows waiting for his contact to approach. Each day he felt everything was getting more dangerous. But he knew it was something he had to do: had to complete and see through.

He kept his eyes on every shadow and every sound he heard till he saw the one he was waiting for.

"What took you so long? You know I can't be standing out here in the open."

"Sorry. How you holding up?"

"Not good. How's that cop that got shot?"

"The cop? She died. The PI is in ICU fighting for her life. What the hell went down Lou?"

"I tried to stop him I swear. He was just so vent up on his revenge against those two girls."

"So what? You just stood there while he killed a cop and nearly killed that detective?"

"I tried to stop him. To get him to see to a reason in killing ANY of them. But he was blind with rage; revenge." Lou ran his hand through his hair, "Damn it. You put me in here to stop all this shit. I am so far under my own mother thinks I went rapid." He looked around the darkened alley trying to get everything in his head, "What about Johnny? He helped us out. We knew he was sitting in that hellhole for his brother."

"You know we will help him. But what more do you need Lou. Robbie is dead. Why stay under?"

He looked down the alley, "He was a pawn. There is someone higher up pulling the strings, pulling Robbie's strings. I need to get him."

The other man looked at his friend, his partner and knew what he was thinking. "Be careful."

"Always. And favour. When all this is over. Tell those two sisters I didn't want it to go down like this. I dropped that one on the beach that night to save her. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I know. And I'll let them know." the other man replied said as he watched his long time friend disappear into the shadows. Shadows only cops so deep undercover sometimes lost themselves in.


	18. Remebering our Pasts

Jill lay on the bed but didn't and couldn't sleep. She held her eyes on her sister who was breathing through the tube in her nose. She saw Kelly siting beside Kris in her peripheral vision. Every memory she ever had of her sister was running through her mind. Good, bad and everything in-between.

She closed her eyes when one hard memory rushed into her mind.

_Jill walked in the room to find her younger sister sitting on the edge of the bed in tears She felt a rush in her heart and a lump in her throat, but she knew what she had to do. _

"_Kris?"_

_Kris turned to see her older sister standing at the door. She didn't know if she should cry or scream at her sister. She hadn't been there. For six months she was off playing cop and she hadn't been here. But in the end her heart won out as she felt the tears start down her face. The next thing she knew her older sister had her in her arms comforting as best she could, as any one could. _

_Jill held on to Kris as they both cried for a father that hadn't been there most of their lives but was always there. He had his problems but they both knew he loved them and would do anything for them. Unfortunately there were times he preferred the booze to his own family. He wasn't violent, but he was lost in his own way. _

_Jill had taken two weeks off work to be with Kris. She had taken her fathers death hard and Jill wanted to be there for her. She had spent as much time talking to her and just hanging out being sisters as possible. And each of them had vowed to be there always for each other no matter what. And no matter what was going on in their lives, good or bad they would be there to help and get them through it._

_Jill was sitting out on the patio of their grandmother's house when she turned to see her younger sister walking out of the house. She looked like she hadn't slept in day. _

"_You ok?"_

"_Not really." Kris replied as she sat in beside her sister who quickly put her arm around her._

"_We all will be. We just need to give it time"_

"_I guess." Kris replied as she leaned against Jill. "Jill."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Kris looked out to the crashing waves. "Promise me something."_

_Jill looked down at Kris as she leaned against her, "Anything honey."_

_Kris held her gaze to the water, "No matter what I do, crazy, stupid, good, bad, sick and health that you will be there for me. Right till the end."_

_Jill held her sister knowing why she was going down this particular road. "Are we getting married lil sis?" Jill joked lightly_

_Kris had no choice but to laugh, "No! I just want to know if anything happened… like Dad."_

"_I'll be there no matter what Kris. Guaranteed." Jill said before her sister could go any further. _

Kelly turned to catch Jill looking at her sister, "Hey. I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"I can't Kel." Jill replied as she lay there a bit more just looking at her younger sister, before she pushed herself up still keeping her eyes on Kris. "I keep thinking of when Dad died. God Kris was a wreck; we all were." She closed her eyes a moment before looking at her friend. "Do you know what she said to me one night?"

It wasn't really a question but Kelly just shook her head no.

Jill looked once again at Kris. "She asked to me that no matter what, good bad whatever, that we would be there for each other." She didn't say anything as she held her eyes on Kris, "I promised her that. Guaranteed her I would be there no matter what happened."

Kelly took in Jill's story and got of her chair and sat down on the bed beside her friend. "And you are here. You are right here waiting for her to wake up and you have been here the moment they brought her up from surgery."

Jill held her eyes on her sister. "God Kelly I can't lose her." she felt her damn start to crack as the years welled in her eyes.

"Hey you won't." Kelly said has she pulled Jill into a hug. "She's strong, we all know that and she is fighting to be here with you."

_Kris looked around the grassy field she suddenly found herself in. It reminded her of a playground from her childh0ood. And as she walked forward she saw the swings she used to pay on and the slide she use to slide on. _

_She found herself sitting on one of the swings lazily pushing herself back and forth with her toes just in the sand to give her enough swing to appease her need._

"_Can I give you a push?"_

_She turned quickly to the voice coming in behind her and was surprise as to who it was._

"_You used to like it when I gave you a push. Fast you used to say."_

_She held his gaze, "That was a long time ago."_

_He stood behind her as he gently took hold of the swing seat. "Not for me it wasn't." he let go of the swing and waited till it came back before he pushed her back again._

_She pumped her legs like was eight years old again. Pushing the swing higher and higher. And when she was done she let it ease back down till it slowly drifted to a stop._

_He gripped the chains and looked down at his daughter, "What are you doing her Kris?"_

"_I don' t know Dad. Jill and I were talking and I felt tired."_

"_You don't belong here yet honey. I know you miss me and maybe you are hanging on to that, but not yet. You and Jill have so much life left in you."_

"_I miss you." Kris said to her father as he walked around in front of her and reached down, pulling her into a hug. _

"_I miss you both everyday and I wish I could change so many things." He looked into her eyes, "Tell Jill I am sooo proud of her. Joining the police force, and then to become a private detective. But tell her she needs to ease up a bit on the hair pin at Monaco if she is ever gone to win that race."_

_Kris gave him a smile. "I'll tell her Dad." She reached up and gave him a hug and a gentle kiss, "Thank you for being her with me"_

"_It was the least I could do after everything," _

_Kris didn't say a word as she held on to her father, and it was then she felt a sharp pain to her chest._

"_Don't fight it sweetheart. It may hurt now, but the end result is amazing. Let it go. Push away the pain honey you can do it. Push it away and go see your sister." he said as he held her hand as the other clutched her chest in pain. _

_He held her hand a bit longer till he knew, "I love you Kris. Tell Jill I love her too." He leaned forward and paced a kiss on her foreheads before Kris realized he was gone._

Jill stayed leaning in against Kelly, neither friend saying a word. Just one friend comforting the other as she watched her sister fight for her life.

Jill sat up a bit as she kept her gaze on Kris, "Kel?" Jill said quietly fearing what she heard wasn't real.  
"Í heard it." Kelly said as she eased off the bed and helped Jill make her way to Kris' bedside.

Jill leaned down towards Kris with one hand on her head and the other gripping her little sisters hand, "Kris. Come one honey I know you want to wake up. I'm right here and as soon as you wake up we can go up to the Napa like we planned a few days ago. You me and all the wine Charlie can buy."

Running her fingers through her sisters' hair Jill leaned forward a little closer. Come on Kris. Fight it I know you can." Se whispered. She got her reward as she felt the slight squeeze on her fingers. It wasn't much longer that Kris fought through the drugs and flickered her eyes open.

"Hey there kiddo." Jill said as he gave Kris a smile

Kris just smiled up at her sister as she felt the loving hand resting on the top of her forehead. After a few minutes, "Dad." She spoke weakly and quietly.

Jill took a quick look at Kelly before she turned back to Kris. "Just rest Kris. You're going to be ok."

Kris closed her eyes as she felt some pain in her chest, "Dad." She said again quietly before she opened her eyes and looked at her sister, "He said he loves you."

Jill felt the damn in her eye's break as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on her sisters. The realization of how close she had come to losing her sister suddenly struck her. "I love him too, and you."

Kelly stood at the end of the bed wiping away the tears that were running down her face. Kris wasn't by any mean s clear of danger but the scene before her was breaking her heart. She quietly stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall as she gathered her thoughts and emotion.

Sabrina walked down the hall with a bag of food for Jill when she saw Kelly leaning against the wall crying. Her heart stopped fearing the worst. "Kelly?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Kelly looked up to see Sabrina beside her worried.

"She's awake Bri. Sorry for scarring you."

"She's awake?" Sabrina asked, as she was about to burst through the door before Kelly stopped her.

"Let them be a minute." She said before she then explained why they needed some time alone.

Sabrina leaned against the wall beside Kelly and draped her arm over her friends' shoulders, "You ok."

"Yeah. It was just a little hard to watch them together." She leaned against Sabrina, "Jill was so scared."

"I know. But we all know Kris, and she's awake know. She'll be ok."

Sabrina and Kelly walked in the hospital room a few minuets later to see Kris a bit more alert and awake then she was when Kelly had left the room.

Kelly approached the bed and took Kris' hand in hers. "How you doing kid?"

"Had better days." She smiled back at her friend

Sabrina came in behind Kelly, "We all have. You gave us all quite a scare Kris."

Jill looked at her sister, "She's good at that." She smiled a she ran her fingers through her sisters hair.

Kris gave Jill a weal smile as she then turned to her friends giving them all a smile as well. She knew she had a long way to go but she held on to the words her father said to her. Words that she would have to tell Jill one day soon.


	19. Healing Together

Sabrina and Kelly walked into Kris' hospital room a few days later and were happy to see their friend sitting up against the back or her bed.

"Hey. Look at you." Sabrina said as she walked up to the side of the bed.

Jill turned to see her friends walking on the room. "Hi guys."

"Yeah. I'm trying to get out of this place so I figured I'd push up the bed." Kris replied with a smile

Kelly took Kris' hand to hers, "Don't be in such a rush Kris."

Jill gave her sister a look and smiled.

Kris looked at Jill, "I know, that's what you keep saying."

Jill gave her sister a small laugh before turning back to their friends. "Actually the doctor said she can start sitting up a bit more now. He is confident she won't be scaring us again anytime soon." Jill explained as she turned to her sister, "She just needs to take her time and be patient."

Kris scrunched up her face at Jill, "Yeah, yeah."

Kelly could see something between the two sisters, "Kris, Jill is right. You were shot in the chest and almost died. You can't expect to be getting back to your old routine to quickly." She held her young friend's eyes a moment longer, "None of us want to see you back in here anytime soon."

"Ever." Both Sabrina and Jill said at the same time.

Kris looked up at Kelly, "I know you are right Kel, really I do." She turned towards her sister, "I'll try to take it slow."

Jill gave Kris' hand a gentle squeeze, and didn't say anything as she held her sisters gaze.

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kris lay back on the bed waiting for Jill to come and pick her up. She had been dressed for nearly half and hour and her sister was late. She just wanted to go home, back to the beach in LA. To sit on the patio and watch the surf roll in.

She turned her head when she heard the door open,

"Hey, sorry I'm late I had car trouble." Jill apologized to her sister as she came around the side of the bed and placed asmall kiss on Kris' forehead. "You ready?" she gave Kris a slight smile knowing her sister hated hospitals and had probably been ready for hours.

"I'm not going to answer that." Kris replied as she gave Jill her own smile as she swung her legs around the side of the bed. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the slight sting of pain in her chest.

"Ow?" Jill asked as she wrapped her arms around Kris' waist.

'Just when I forget and move to fast. I'll be ok."

"Well then don't forget. Come on let's go home."

"No argument from me." Kris agreed as she slowly stood with her sisters help and sat in the wheelchair the hospital provided.

~~~CA~~~~CA

As Jill pulled up along the plane on the tarmac Kris looked at her with some confusion

"Charlie thought it would be nice if we took a private flight home."

Kris smiled, "Trust Charlie."

"Yeah. Come on everyone's waiting." Jill got out of the car and went around to help Kris. Helping her out and walking to the steps to the aircraft. Jill let Kris go ahead of her and she placed a hand gently on her sisters back just in case.

Kris stopped at the top of the stairs and placed her hand on the bulkhead of the plane just taking a few minutes to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Kelly asked as she greeted her friend at the top of the stair.

'Yeah." Kris answered as she slowly made her way through the plane and sat down with care in one of the luxury chairs.

Jill watched her sister with worried care and sat in the chair next to her. "Get some rest Kris."

Kris just gave her sister a small nod before easing back a bit more in the chair and soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Kelly handed Jill a blanket, who got up and draped it over Kris after she buckled her sister in for take off.

"Did you tell her?" Sabrina asked as she took her own seat as all four angels prepared for take off

"No, I thought it could be a surprise." Jill looked at her sister.

What seemed like an eternity the plane finally touched down at its destination. The captain came into the back cabin and opened up the cabin door for the girl to get out.

Kris looked out the window and was confused at what was outside. "Jill?" with the help of some drugs the hospital had given her right before she was released and her being so tired, Kris had slept the nearly the entire trip, much to her older sisters delight. Only waking as they were an hour from thier destination. a detail Jill quickly covered by sayig she hadnt been sleeping that long.

"Don't ask me anything yet, come on." Jill helped Kris get up from her chair and they made their way from the plane. The first thing that Kris felt was the warm air and hot sun on her face.

Kelly and Sabrina were already down standing by the waiting Limo.

Kris looked around and mising where the swaying palm trees, replaced by pine tree that were barely moving in the gentle breeze.

"Welcome to BC, Canada's wine region Lil sis." Jill answered the unspoken question from Kris

As the sisters walked across the tarmac, Jill's arm around Kris' waist, she turned to her younger sister, "After everything, Charlie thought the four of us could use a vacation. Give us all time to heal.""

"Well you did say something about a vineyard and spending Charlie's money on wine." Kris smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I did." Jill laughed

"Don't let it all fool you Kris. Her team is also here. She seems to think she will be racing at some point on this lil R&R trip we are all taking," Sabrina laughed as she told Kris her sisters second thoughts on Spain.

"I just want to check in with them." Jill said in her defence

"Jill you were shot a little over a week ago too. You can't be expected to get back in a car." Kris started her own argument for her sister not getting in a car to race.

"I didn't say I was going to race. Besdies they are in Montreal thats like a 5hr flight away. Besides, I came for the wine and relaxation and to spend time with my family and friends." Jill repleied as he gave Kris a small squeeze and looked at her friends

Kris gave Jill a cautionary look before she stepped towards the car and climbed in.

Several hours later the four of them were sitting on the patio of the house Charlie had rented them. Kelly sat with her feet drifting around the pool as she sat on the edge. Sabrina was curled up on a chair under the shade with a good book and Kris was sitting stretched out on a chaise lounge looking at the amazing view of the lake below them. She was exhausted but couldn't take her eyes off the site before her. The flowers around the hillside, that were also splattered with grapevines. She absently brought her hand up and gently ran her finger over the small bandage that was still there, a small reminder of everything that had happened in the last week and a half, and how close she had come to never seeing the view before her or anything for that matter..

Jill walked along the pool deck and paused long enough to watch her sister. She remembered how scared she was when Kris had been shot and even more so when they had to take her into surgery. "You ok?" she asked as she sat on the same chair and eased in behind her Kris.

"Yeah. A little tired but that's to be expected." Kris replied as she leaned back against Jill. "Thank you."

Jill looked confused, "For what?"

"Being there. I know it wasn't easy for you to sit there by my side. Worrying if I would make it or not."

Jill looked out over to the scenery before them, "I promised didn't I."

Kris followed her sisters' gaze. "We both did." She replied as a silent love seemed to fall over them Kris turned to look up at sister, "I love you."

Jill turned from the view and looked down at Kris' and wraped her arms a little more around her and met her gaze. "I love you too Kris."

The two just sat there enjoying the company of each other and their friends. They would be ok. They would all heal together, laugh together, and cry together, but in the end they would all be ok with Angels watching over them that they didn't know and did know.

The end

~~~CA~~~~CA~~~CA~~~~CA

Well folks there you have it. My first ever Charlies Angels fic. I hope all that read it enjoyed, I know all the reviews I got have been AMAZING thank yoU for all of them from everyone who did review. To Kris, AngelJ5 and KP1185 you are the best, you read and reviewed to nearly every part when you could. It's sometimes just that, that makes a writer keep going. Kris have a FAB time in Italy. and who knows what you may find when you get back.

Cheers,

Di


End file.
